Del odio al amor
by kaworukunchan
Summary: Draco Malfoy quiere vengarse de Potter, pero le da la poción equivocada. Las consecuencias...
1. Poción

Draco Malfoy trazaba un plan para vengarse del estúpido griffindor de ojos verdes. Estaba en clase de pociones junto con Blaise, Crabe, Goyle y Pansy. Se mantenían un poco apartados del resto de la clase mientras hacían una poción…distinta al resto.

- Ja. Con esto Potter no podrá volver a hablar como mínimo en un mes. Será San Potter el mudo.

Los de su grupo le rieron la gracia mientras Draco terminaba de echar los ingredientes. No era su mejor poción, pero de momento bastaba…ahora solo tenia que hacer que Harry se la tragara. Mmmm…eso iba a ser difícil.

Harry y Ron intentaban seguir el orden de la poción que les había mandado Snape. Era una estupidez y no entendía por qué ahora les mandaban esa clase de poción. No se acordaba del nombre pero Hermione le había explicado que era una poción que hacia que te enamoraras a primera vista del primer ser que veías. Menuda tontería. ¿Quién iba a tomarse algo así? Cuando terminaron, tomaron el líquido en un frasco y lo depositaron en la mesa del profesor. Su poción no debía haber salido bien…en vez de ser roja era rosa fucsia…en fin, otro suspenso en pociones, qué le iban a hacer…

Todos los alumnos dejaron sus frascos en la mesa del profesor. Llena de pociones rojas. Draco y sus compinches se acercaron y dejaron los suyos, pero el rubio apoyo el frasco "especial" también en la mesa. Como era rosa, no lo confundirían con otro.

- Bien, este es el plan. Cuando salgamos de clase yo picare a Potter a ver si se atreve a tomarse la poción. Para eso, yo ya he tomado el antídoto, así que no me pasará nada….pero en cuanto la tome él…

Todos se rieron y dicho esto salieron por la puerta. Draco cogió el frasco rosa sin verlo siquiera…y sin notar que ponía H.P. & R.W.

- Eh, Potter.

Harry se giró con molestia.

- ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto Malfoy?

- Me preguntaba si eres tan valiente como dicen… ¿qué me dices¿Te atreves a tomarte la poción de este frasco?

- No seas idiota Malfoy.

- Vamos, Potter, no te creía una gallina. En fin, para que veas que no intento jugártela…

Draco se echo unas gotas de la poción en la boca.

- ¿Ves? No pasa nada, Potter. Sólo quería saber si eras un cobarde, cosa que acabo de verificar.

Harry resopló y le arrebató el frasco, bebiéndose un buen trago de la poción. Hermione intentó detenerle, pero no pudo.

En ese momento Draco vio la etiqueta de la botella demasiado tarde. Su sonrisa se esfumó.

Harry había bebido la poción del amor.

Malfoy intentó reaccionar, pero solo consiguió arrebatar al moreno la botella cuando había terminado de beber. Este le miró con enojo….pero esa expresión se borró de su rostro de inmediato.

Harry se quedó mirando a Draco como alucinando. Draco se quedó quieto. La gente estaba inmóvil.

- ¿Potter?

Harry parpadeó y de repente su mano salió disparada a la nuca del rubio, para atraerlo hacia sí y besarlo apasionadamente.

Draco estaba en shock.

Los que estaban a su alrededor se quedaron estupefactos.

Y así habría seguido si no fuera porque Snape apareció.

El profesor de pociones se quedó quieto un instante, antes de separar fuertemente de un tirón a Harry y Draco.

- ¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo!

Y entonces vio la botella en el suelo, con los restos de la poción y el nombre de Harry y Ron. Todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron. Miró a Harry que parpadeaba y le miraba con reproche y vio a Draco, que estaba paralizado…pero que empezaba a recobrarse.

- ¡Granger!

La chica miró al profesor con miedo.

- ¿Han tomado los dos la poción?

- ...s-si…

- ¡Señor Malfoy¡Reaccione!

Al final se volvió al grupo de Malfoy y les ordenó que se explicaran. Esto le contaron todo y Snape suspiró. Al menos Draco no había caído en los efectos de la poción. Pero seguía siendo un imbécil.

Los dos chicos y el profesor de pociones estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Draco seguía petrificado en una silla, Harry le miraba con aire soñador y Snape estaba entre los dos para evitar "accidentes" indeseados.

Dumbledore se masajeó las sienes.

- Entonces, si lo he entendido bien, Severus. Los señores Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy han tomado una poción …de amor. Pero el señor Malfoy no ha causado sus efectos por tomar previamente el antídoto….sin embargo, parece trastornado…

- Eso es porque Potter lo besó.

Dumbledore ahogó una risita.

- Ya veo. Y sin embargo Harry si que parece haber causado los efectos….ummm. Y bien¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo Severus?

- Impedir que Potter se acerque al señor Malfoy.- Snape lo veía muy claro.

Dumbledore entrecerró los ojos.

- Severus, los Slytherin están bajo tu jurisdicción, así que si no quieres que pase algo así…simplemente no dejes que el señor Malfoy salga de sus habitaciones.- Dumbledore sonrió y le hizo una seña como dando el asunto por terminado.

Snape salio echando pestes con Draco hacia su sala común. Ni siquiera se limitó a mirar a Potter. Este parpadeó y al ver que se llevaban a Draco lo siguió corriendo.

Dumbledore sonrió mientras Coria un caramelito de limón. Esto sería divertido.

Harry se encontraba en su sala común rodeado de personas que le hacían preguntas. Curiosamente no las oía. Sólo podía pensar en le rubio de ojos plateados y sus tiernos labios…ay, cómo deseaba besarlo otra vez. Sin embargo algo en su interior intentaba rechazar esos pensamientos. Decía una y otra vez: "¡Se trata de Malfoy!", pero a Harry eso le daba igual. Nunca había visto una criatura tan bella en la faz de la tierra…¿qué importaba lo que le hubiera hecho en el pasado? Era tan precioso…

Hermione bajó a la sala común con un polvoriento libro que abrió en el suelo. Todos la miraron expectantes.

- Poción del amor.-empezó.- Es una de las pociones más peligrosas que existen, aunque su nombre no parezca indicarlo. Quien bebe de esta poción se enamora inmediatamente de la primera persona a la que ve, sin importarle su apariencia o su sexo. Esta poción no se basa en un amor totalmente radical, quiere decir que el que la haya bebido NO se enamorará hasta tal punto de pensar solo en la persona amada y hacer todo lo que diga para ser su esclavo. No es una poción de esclavitud amorosa. Lo que hace temible a la poción es que da la capacidad de razonar al que la haya bebido hasta tal punto que pueda pensar en la mejor manera de tener a su enamorado a su merced, sin volverse loco por él. También aumenta la capacidad física y sensual de la persona que la bebe, por lo que se convierte en alguien muy peligroso. Es decir, el que beba de la poción hará lo imposible por conseguir al amado usando todas las estratagemas posibles, su sensualidad, su inteligencia y una fuerza poco común. Pero más peligrosas aún son sus consecuencias. Si el que la haya bebido consigue su objetivo, que es el de saciar su sed de amor y deseo, el efecto de la poción cesará de inmediato, pero si por el contrario no lo consigue…el sujeto puede reaccionar de dos maneras distintas. Una de ellas será que acepte el rechazo de su amor y se consuma poco a poco en un dolor insoportable hasta que el efecto cese. Esta forma es muy dolorosa para quien haya caído bajo los efectos d Ela poción, pues sufrirá cien veces más que cualquier desengaño amoroso, perderá el apetito y caerá en una profunda depresión, con lo cual al final puede que muera antes de que el efecto de la poción, (que llegado a este punto será de una semana), acabe.

La otra forma de reaccionar el sujeto será de violencia absoluta. Sentirá unos celos y una ira terribles y acabará con todos los obstáculos que haya en su camino para terminar con su amor. Y por el camino puede que también acabe con esa persona tan querida para él, pues se lo tomará como una afrenta y el amor se convertirá en amor-odio, que es la manifestación más temida y salvaje del amor. Por eso, ante una persona que haya tomado la poción del amor…lo mejor es dejarse hacer y seguirle la corriente…porque si s ele rechaza demasiado…terminará de una u otra forma con la muerte. No se sabe de ningún caso de personas que hayan tomado la poción que, al haber sido rechazadas, uno o ambos de la pareja no hayan muerto.

No hay antídoto una vez tomada la poción. Se puede tomar el antídoto antes de beberla y no causará ningún efecto, pero si se toma la poción sin antídoto, solo las formas ya dichas antes lograrán cesar el efecto de la poción.

Blaise Zabinni terminó de leer el tomo y alzó la vista hacia sus compañeros. Pansy, Crabe y Goyle lo miraban con preocupación.

Potter era una amenaza para Draco.

Los cuatro sabían bien que Draco Malfoy nunca permitiría la primera opción, es decir, acceder libremente. Así que solo quedaba o que Potter muriese de dolor…o que Draco muriese….también de dolor, pero de otra clase.

A las cuatro de la mañana un grito desgarrador se escucho desde las mazmorras de Slytherin. Blaise abrió los ojos somnoliento. Draco se había despertado del shock por fin. Mierda. Por la mañana tendrían que explicarle la situación.

Harry se despertó de buen humor, con una sonrisa de felicidad inusitada en él y se tiró encima de la cama de Ron para despertarle. El pelirrojo protestó pero al ver el buen humor de su amigo se vistió rápido y bajó a desayunar con él y con Hermione, que les esperaba en la puerta un tanto preocupada.

En el gran comedor había el bullicio de siempre. Harry tenia bastante apetito así que se comió un plato de pudín, dos huevos, tres salchichas, un zumo de naranja y un vaso de leche con galletas. Aparte de esto, estaba normal. Sus amigos y él habían estado charlando animadamente sobre quiddich, las clases y el nuevo profesor de DCAO. Pero ninguno de los tres mencionó el incidente de ayer.

Hermione estaba extrañada. Harry parecía tan normal. Nadie hubiese dicho que se encontraba bajo los efectos de una poción que podría acarrearle la muerte en el peor de los casos. Es más estaba incluso más feliz que cuando venían en el tren de Hogwarts.

Miró a la mesa de los profesores. Dumbledore los miraba por encima de sus gafas. Cuando notó la mirada de la chica le dedicó una sonrisa y siguió comiendo. Hermione miró entonces a Snape. Éste miraba hacia Harry con odio y no se amedrentó para nada ante la mirada de Granger, asi que fue la chica quien esta vez tuvo que mirar hacia su plato de nuevo.

"Lo están espiando". Pensó. Entonces Harry le dio un codazo y sonrió pasándole galletas de chocolate. Hermione cogió dos y sonrió a su vez. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Harry no había mirado ni una sola vez hacia atrás, ni a los profesores ni a Malfoy. Y una duda acudió a su mente. "Lo que hace temible a la poción es que da la capacidad de razonar al que la haya bebido hasta tal punto que pueda pensar en la mejor manera de tener a su enamorado a su merced, sin volverse loco por él." Harry se había vuelto más listo. ¿Sería posible que supiera de antemano que los profesores lo estaban observando?

El grupo de Malfoy se levantó de su mesa y se dirigió a la salida. Justo antes de salir, Malfoy s eparó y dirigió a Harry una mirada de odio tan poco disimulada que todos los griffindor le miraban a él y a Harry de reojo. Malfoy cada vez estaba más furioso, Harry no le hacía ni caso, seguía comiendo. Al final, con la cara roja salió corriendo del gran comedor, con sus compinches detrás.

Ahí fue cuando Harry sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y sin mirar a ningún sitio, sólo para él.

Entonces Hermione lo vio. En la jarra de leche se veía claramente el reflejo de Malfoy y los suyos desde la puerta. Y el moreno había estado echándose leche en ese momento.

Harry había estado mirándolos todo el rato. Y ellos creyendo que los ignoraba.

"Lo sabe". Pensó Hermione. "Sabe que los profesores están espiándolo y que si hace cualquier movimiento en falso impedirán que se acerque a Malfoy. Por eso disimula tan bien….". Por Merlín, ni a ella se le habría ocurrido hacer lo de la jarra. Pero a pesar de la situación Hermione también sonrió divertida.

Harry la miró con la boca llena y alzó las cejas como preguntando de qué se reía. Esta señaló con los ojos la jarra y la puerta, dando a entender que lo sabía. Harry la miró un momento con sorpresa y después fingió un puchero de "no he sido yo". Esto bastó para que la chica soltara una carcajada. Ron los miraba extrañado.

- ¿Qué os pasa¿Me he perdido algo?

- Nada, Ron. ¿Quieres más leche?- Harry lo miró divertido. Hermione empezó a reír a carcajadas. Ron se encogió de hombros y se sirvió un vaso.

En los pasillos, Draco Malfoy echaba pestes acerca de Potter. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a ignorarlo así delante de todos? Si no fuera porque estaban allí los profesores le había gritado unas cuantas cosas.

Un momento. Los profesores. Eso era. Potter sabía que los estaban observando y había disimulado. Mierda. Entonces lo que le había dicho Blaise era verdad. Cara rajada se había vuelto más listo. Pero eso daba igual. Por nada del mundo, él, Draco Malfoy, se rendiría a los pies de Potter. Le habían contado todo lo de la poción y lo de las respuestas que tomaría el moreno en base a ella. Pues bien, lo único que tenía que hacer era rechazar a Potter de un modo tan horrible que se le desgarrara el corazón. Sí, eso haría. Draco no tenía remordimientos. Aunque hubiese sido él quien habia empezado todo, no consentiría que su castigo fuese dejarse amar por Potter. ¡Por Merlín, le daban arcadas sólo de pensarlo!

Se había pasado toda la noche vomitando y lavándose la boca. Nunca había sentido tanto asco y odio al mismo tiempo.

Le mataría. No directamente, pero sí indirectamente. Draco sabía que Potter sería incapaz de llevar acabo la tercera acción. ¿Potter violento? Ja. Era un griffindor, amante de muggles. El asesinato y la presión no iban con él. Seguramente empezaría a llorar como una muchachita desconsolada y por fin se librarían de él. Eso era. Bien, entonces pondría en práctica su plan. Al principio había pensado seguir el juego a Potter, fingir que le entendía, pero eso había sido desechado en cuanto supo que el griffindor no estaba tan embobado con su enamoramiento como él había supuesto.Así que había pensado otra táctica. Le mandaría una lechuza citándolo en algún sitio y cuando fuese, le convencería para que fuese su amigo, mientras durase la poción….entonces poco a poco, cuando potter se ablandara y confiase en él, le destrozaría el corazón.

Sí, eso era. Potter era débil. Seguro que resultaría.

Harry y sus dos amigos se dirigían hacia la cabaña de Hagrid durante el poco tiempo que les quedaba hasta sus clases. Cuando ya estaban a pocos metros, una lechuza voló hasta ellos y se posó en el hombro de Harry. Éste desenrrolló el pergamino mientras el animal emprendía el vuelo de nuevo.

- Es de Malfoy.- dijo con la mano temblorosa.

Ron y Hermione se miraron con preocupación.

- ¿Qué quiere?- Hermione se acercó a Harry.

"Ahora mismo, en la torre de astronomía. Draco."

Los tres se miraron. La torre de astronomía…

- Wow, mi primera cita en la torre de astronomía….jajajajaja, esto promete ser interesante….- Harry sonreía de nuevo. Era extraño ver al harry de siempre sonriendo de esa forma ante una carta así. Hermione le retuvo.

- Harry, ten cuidado. Ahora eres….vulnerable a Malfoy…puede hacerte daño.

- Mione tiene razón Harry, iremos contigo.

- No.

El tono de Harry no dejaba excusas. Iría él sólo. Hermione lo miró abriendo la boca para protestar, pero Harry la cogió de la mano cariñosamente.

- No os preocupéis por mí. Estoy enamorado, pero no soy estúpido. ¿Recordáis?

Sus compañeros le vieron alejarse contento y entraron en la cabaña de Hagrid para contarle al semigigante las malas nuevas.

Draco paseaba de arriba abajo por la torre. ¿por qué tardaba tanto ese estúpido Potter? Al final, cuando estaba a punto de irse, la puerta se abrió y un muy sonriente Harry entró por ella.

- Hola Draco.-dijo con simpatía. Draco alzó una ceja. Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre.- Siento haber tardado tanto. Peeves obstruía el pasillo.

Harry se dirigió feliz al primer sillón destartalado que encontró y se tiró en él para después mirar a Draco.

- Y bien¿qué querías?

Draco apretó los labios. No debería ser así. Harry parecía muy confiado. En fin, daba igual, tenía que intentarlo. Y empezó a fingir.

Draco se sentó en uno de los brazos del sillón de Harry y le miró fijamente.

- Dime Potter.- Draco se aclaró la garganta.-En estos momentos¿qué sientes por mí?

Harry había estado recorriendo la habitación con la mirada. No había nadie. Y Draco le preguntaba por sus sentimientos. Esto sí que no se lo esperaba. Pues nada, al grano.

- Estoy completamente enamorado de ti, Draco.- dijo el moreno y le sonrió con dulzura.

Draco no pudo reprimir un gesto de sorpresa. Pues sí que estaba confiado Potter. Bien, a ver cuán de confiado estaba.

El rubio se acercó más al moreno, hasta sentarse junto a él.

- Enamorado¿eh?- le quitó las gafas a Harry- Y ¿cómo de enamorado estás?

Harry sonrió de la sorpresa. Esto iba a ser muy divertido.

- Mucho, Draco.- ¿para qué mentir? En ese momento intentaba con todas sus fuerzas resistirse al juego del rubio. Pero no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya. Porque Harry sabía que estaba jugando con él y eso….bueno, le gustaba pero a la vez no.

- Ahá.-Draco dejó las gafas encima de una mesilla. – Ya. Entonces si estás tan enamorado, no tendríamos ningún problema para solucionar lo del efecto de la poción¿no? Así que, será mejor que nos demos prisa. ¿No crees?- en ese momento la expresión de Draco cambió y se tornó fría.- Vamos, Potter, desnúdate.

Esto cogió desprevenido a Harry, que le miró con ojos de sorpresa.

Draco sonrió para sus adentros. Justo lo que pensaba, Potter tenía miedo.

Harry se relajó de la sorpresa. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? Por supuesto que deseaba desnudarse, pero…

- Después de ti, Draco…- Harry sonrió con timidez.

El rubio respiró hondo y se agarró fuerte al sillón. Mierda. Potter era más tímido y estúpido de lo que pensaba.

- ¿Qué pasa¿No me habías dicho que me querías¿Por qué pones pegas?

- ...no quiero que entre nadie….ni que nos oigan…además, es mi primera vez.- Harry puso la expresión más pura y tímida que pudo.

Draco se estaba poniendo rojo. Mierda. Esto le estaba afectando demasiado. Sólo tenia que haberlo convencido de que se desnudara, caer en sus garras y al final le habría dejado en esa habitación, solo y con las ganas. Pero el moreno se resistía. Mierda de poción.

Draco puso un hechizo silenciador y protector en la puerta.

- ¿Contento? Venga, empieza.

Draco se puedo en el sillón de enfrente. Le daba mucho asco pensar que vería a Potter desnudo, pero, en fin.

Harry lo miró unos instantes, sonrojado. Después se puso de pie y miró toda la habitación. No había nadie. Bien.

Harry se encogió sobre sí mismo lanzando miraditas tímidas a Draco.

Draco se impacientaba. ¿Qué narices pasaba ahora?

- ¿Qué?

Harry lo miró con tristeza.

- No sé….si debo hacerlo…tú…a ti no te importo…

Por supuesto que no me importas imbécil. En este momento me gustaría estar en cualquier sitio menos aquí.

Pero lo que dijo fue:

- Potter, lo que yo sienta carece de importancia. Eres tú quien debe librarse de la poción.

Harry lo miró ofendido y se levantó dispuesto a irse.

Draco se levantó corriendo y lo puso de nuevo en el asiento.

- Pero, si insistes…tal vez…si que sienta algo por ti…

Harry lo miró con los ojos como platos. No podía creer que Malfoy actuara tan bien. Casi se lo creía.

- Draco.

- ¿Qué?

- ...bésame.

- ... … … ¿QUÉEE!

- Si me quieres, bésame.

Draco quería contener las arcadas. No podría hacerlo, no podría volver a sentir esos labios en los suyos, esa repulsiva lengua….arrrrrrggggg

Pero si no lo hacía, Potter no confiaría en él.

Draco respiró hondo y preparó su mente para lo que iba a hacer.

Harry se reía para sus adentros. Qué mono que estaba, luchando por dominarse y no gritar de asco…

Al final Draco lo miró con determinación y le hundió la cabeza en el sofá presionando sus labios contra los del moreno.

Harry cerró los ojos y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Draco por su parte esperó a que llegaran las arcadas, pero no sintió nada. Esperó un poco más…..nada. Mierda, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo en los labios de Potter.

Se separó rápidamente del griffindor y se levantó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

Harry suspiró y abrió los ojos sonriente. Bien. Era la hora de poner fin a la farsa…y mostrar a Draco su otro lado…

Harry se sacó la varita de la capa y lanzó un expelliarmus al rubio. Éste se volvió a mirarle con sorpresa, sólo para recibir un petrificus.

Al final Draco estaba tumbado en el suelo boca arriba, mirando con odio a Harry.

El moreno se acercó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el estómago de Draco. Éste se estaba empezando a poner rojo. Había bajado la guardia, eso no se lo perdonaría nunca.

- Draco, Draco, mi pequeño dragoncito…¿de verdad creías que me iba a tragar que pretendías ayudarme¿que me querías?- Harry resopló divertido. Sus ojos eran malignos.- No. No soy estúpido Draco, ni siquiera bajo los efectos de una poción. Es más, ahora me siento mejor, más espabilado. Pero supongo que ya sabías eso¿no? Tú también debiste leer el libro…¿me equivoco?No…y seguramente pensastes que no ibas a dejar que la poción se acabase ni de la primera forma, ni de la última….asi que sólo te quedaba romperme el corazón…ay, Draco, la verdad es que me lo esperaba¿sabes? Una mente tan retorcida como tú dejando espcapar la oportunidad de herir a Potter, no, no, no, imposible…- Harry se acomodó más y prosiguió- Te has portado muy mal Draco. Mereces un castigo por intentar jugar con los sentimientos de los demás.¿No crees? Um…¿qué puedo hacerte¿Te lanzo un imperios para que me obedezcas?- los ojos de Draco se cerraron furiosos- ¿O quizás te dejo así, para poder hacerte lo que me plazca?- esta vez se abrieron de miedo.

Harry sonreía al ver el miedo del rubio. Al final movió la cabeza y se levantó de él.

- No. Yo no soy como tú Draco. Y no me gustaría serlo, así que haznos un favor a los dos y enamórate de mi lo antes posible…o no me quedará más remedio que enfadarme de verdad. ¿Entendido?- se agachó y besó a Draco en los labios. Un beso corto, de despedida. – Adiós, mi amor. Tengo clase.

Y se fue, dejando a Draco petrificado en el suelo.

Una hora después subió Snape y lo despetrificó. Potter acababa de "acordarse" de que Draco estaba en la torre, con serios problemas para levantarse…. Snape había temido lo peor así que subió furioso….pero soltó un suspiro al ver al rubio todavía vestido y sin vestigios de violencia.


	2. Resultados

Draco estaba furioso. Para variar. Le había salido el tiro por la culata y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. En el maldito libro no venía nada sobre que la poción volviese cabr...(censurado) a los que la tomaran, asi que debia de pasar algo...por eso después de que Snape lo liberase, le contó lo que había pasado y cómo era el nuevo Potter.

- ¿Recuerdas de qué color era la poción¿Era roja como las demás?

Snape miraba preocupado a Draco. Los dos estaban en su despacho. Draco estaba tomando un té para calmar sus nervios. Meditó unos instantes. No. No podía ser roja. Si fuese roja no la habría confundido con la suya.

- Rosa. -dijo al fin- Rosa fucsia.

Snape lo miró y enterró su rostro entre sus manos murmurando una maldición.

- Estúpidos Potter y Weasley. Los suspenderé por esto...de una vez por todas...

- ¿Qué ocurre profesor¿Que sea rosa...es algo malo?

Snape miró a Draco con preocupación.

- ¿Recuerdas el ingrediente esencial de la poción?

Draco pensó en la lista de ingredientes.

- Esencia de quimera.

- ¿Y sabes qué hace una quimera ?

Draco negó un poco avergonzado.

- Da igual, no tienes por qué saberlo. La quimera es un ser formado por muchos. Cuerpo de león, escorpión, erizo y muchos más...una criatura espeluznante...un depredador, un asesino...

Draco s eimaginó con repulsión la criatura.

- ¿Y sabes cómo caza a sus víctimas?

Draco volvió a negar.

- Tiene cara y voz humanas.

Draco parpadeó sorprendido.

- Cuando quiere atacar se esconde detrás d elas rocas asomando sólo su cara y pide ayuda... como un ser humano normal...escondiendo sus sentimientos verdaderos, su auténtico ser...después ataca. Y mueres.

Draco miró su té. Harry había escondido sus verdaderos sentimientos...le habia hecho creer que era tímido, que era un simple niño enamorado, débil...pero entonces le habia atacado por sorpresa. Como esa extraña criatura.

- Según lo que me has contado, la poción que hizo Potter y que se tomó como un imbécil, contenía demasiada esencia de quimera. Esta esencia en una poción normal sólo contribuye a que el amor de la persona se fortalezca...para eso basta muy poca dosis...pero si la poción era rosa, como tú has dicho, significa que tenía demasiada sustancia de quimera en su interior, lo que equivale a decir que Potter sufrirá cambios de personalidad, debido a que sacará sentimientos escondidos o los esconderá, según sus fines. En resúmen, tenemos a un Potter farsante, fuerte, maligno y tremendamente inteligente...igual que una quimera.

Mierda.

Draco avanzaba por los pasillos con sus compañeros. Lo que le había dicho Snape lo tenía preocupado. Si ,lo que decía era cierto ni siquiera Crabe y Goyle podrían protegerlo.

Maldito POTTER.

Salieron al aire libre. Un poco d ebrisa le sentaría bien. Había muchos grupos de gente rondando por allí. Sus dos gorilas se aljaron un poco para molestar a unos de primero y quitarles las grajeas de Berty Botts, y Pansy fue un momento a cotillear con una chica que Draco no reconoció. Se sentó sólo en un banco de piedra y esperó a que el tiempo pasara. ¿Por qué tenia que ser a él a quien Potter vio primero? Podría haber visto a Crabe o a Goyle...el rubio sonrió con malicia imaginando a Potter intentando ligar con alguno de esos dos...

- ¿De qué te ries?- alguien le abrazó por detrás y le estampanó un beso en la mejilla. Draco chilló al ver de quién se trataba.

- ¡POTTER!

Harry sonrió ante la indignación del rubio y cómo se ponía colorado al ver que los estudiantes de alrededor los miraban.

Draco se limpió con asco la cara. Le daba repelús haber sido besado de nuevo por ese estúpido cara rajada.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a posar tu sucia boca en mi cara!- los dos gorilas y Pansy se acercaban al oir los gritos.

- Pero Draco...ayer no pusiste ninguna pega al besarm en la B-O-C-A...- Harry sonreía de nuevo. Pero qué guapo estaba.

Draco se puso todavia más rojo. Sus compañeros lo miraban extrañados. Intentó calmarse y volver a su fria máscara. puso su mejor sonrisa de desprecio.

- Ja. Así que ahora tienes fantasías sexuales conmigo¿eh Potter¿Habéis oído?Resulta que San Potter es un pervertido...

Todos los que estaban escuchando se rieron.

En circunstancias normales esto habría hecho que Harry se pusiera rojo, gritara y amenazara a Malfoy...pero aquello no eran circunstancias normales...

Harry se limitó a sonreír.

- Um...- ronroneó- ¿quieres saber lo pervertido que puedo llegar a ser , Malfoy?

Esa pregunta era peligrosa. Malfoy congeló sus sonrisa al ver que el ojiverde se le acercaba. Dio un codazo a Goyle y Crabe, que se pusieron delante de él, cruzando los brazos.

Harry dejó de sonreir para mirar fríamente a los dos gorilas.

- Fuera.

No lo dijo en un tono muy alto, simplemente la manera en que lo dijo hizo que los dos se estremecieran. Se miraron.

- ¿A qué esperais¡Es Potter!

Draco respiraba con dificultad.

Los dos gorilas miraban al moreno que no pestañeaba. Sabían, gracias al libro, de lo que era capaz...pero no podía ser tan fuerte, no podría con los dos.

Harry perdia la paciencia. Dio un paso adelante. Cada uno le cogió de un hombro.

- No te atrevas a acercarte más a Draco.

El rubio suspiró. Por fin la familiaridad de estar seguro. Potter no podría con esas dos bestias.

Harry miraba las manos de ambos gorilas. Podía quitárselos de encima, tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo...pero si lo hacia una vez, debería hacerlo más veces...porque siempre estarían con Draco...un momento, sí, esa era la voz de la profesora Mac.Gonagall. Bien, podría sufrir por Draco, sólo esta vez.

- Sois igual de feos y estúpidos que vuestros padres.

Draco y Pansy abrieron los ojos. Harry Potter estaba insultando a los dos gorilas. Esto no acabaría bien para él...

- ¿Dónde están ahora?- Harry siguió, esta vez susurrando-¿Pudriéndose en Azkabán como Lucius? Espero que así sea...y seguro que unos subnormales com o vosotros no tardaréis en seguir su camino...

Dos puñetazos se estrellaron contra la cara de Harry a la vez.

Al mismo tiempo, Ron y Hermione volvían de la cabaña de Harry a tiempo para verlo y ahogar un grito.

En ese instante, también, llegaba Mc.Gonagalll con la profesora Sprout y quedaba anonadada al ver la escena de los dos gorilas golpeando a Harry furiosos como animales, mientras todos los demás miraban con espanto.

Y en todo ese tiempo, la gente no había escuchado una sola palabra de lo que les había dicho Harry. Sólo Draco y Pansy habían oido claramente cómo les había incitado...y era palabra de Harry contra la suya...que en esos momentos no valía mucho.

Crabe y Goyle fueron expulsados del colegio tres semanas.

Slytherin se quedó sin puntos.

Harry estuvo un dia entero en la enfermería.

Draco ya no se sentía seguro. Había perdido a sus guardaespaldas. Claro que aún le quedaban Blaise, que no se separaba de él en ningún momento, (admiraba a este chico) y Pansy, pero ellos no servían contra Potter...ni contra las otras casas...porque Draco sabía que se tomarían la revancha.

Y no se equivocaba.

Dos días después mientras iba de pociones al gran comedor, un grupo de ravenclaws les cortó el paso a los tres.

- Vaya, Malfoy, parece que ya no tienes a tus perritos guardianes¿eh?

Draco intentó aparentar la misma frialdad de siempre, pero al parecer no lo consiguió. Más que nada porque eran seis contra tres.

Les rodearon. Separaron a Blaise y Pansy de él. Draco sabía que a ella no le harían nada, pero Blaise era otor asunto...mierda. Y todo por el estúpido Potter. Oh, Merlín, cómo lo odiaba en ese momento.

Al menos podía evitar que hirieran a Blaise. Mierda¿por qué se preocupaba de él ahora? La heroicidad de Potter se le habria contagiado.

Draco, con un rápido movimiento se colocó detrás del lider de los ravenclaws y le apuntó al cuello con su varita. Después se dirigió a los demás.

- Fuera. O le lanzo un Avada.

Los chicos lo miraron atemorizados.

- Soltadles.

Pero los ravenclaws siguieron sujetando a Pansy y Blaise, simplemente se los llevaron de allí hacia el gran comedor.

Ahora quedaban cuatro contra uno. Draco sopesó sus posibilidades...ninguna.

Un cabezazo en la nariz le hizo que soltara al chico.

Un puñetazo en el estómago hizo que cayera al suelo, donde se acurrucó esperando el golpe final...

... que no llegó.

Tres de los chicos salieron disparados hacia atrás con tres hechizos. El que quedaba se fue corriendo, pero tampoco llegó muy lejos.

Draco notó que alguien le ayudaba a levantarse mientras que una voz femenina quitaba puntos y puntos a Ravenclaw.

Draco s eincorporó para ver a un Harry preocupado.

Se libró de sus brazos.

- Draco¿estás bien?- parecía preocupado de verdad, pero Draco sabia que era sólo una fachada.

- ¿Tu qué crees, Potter¡Todo esto es por tu culpa¡Tú y esa maldita poción¡Te haces el tímido y amable como un héroe y de repente eres más retorcido que el mismísimo señor tenebroso¡Igual que esas malditas quimeras!- Draco paró para coger aire. Sus ojos estaban húmedos. Nunca le habían pegado (escepto Granger) y le dolía mucho, pero estaba totalmente enfadado y humillado. Odiaba tanto a Potter en ese momento...- ¡Y me da igual si tengo la culpa de que te enamores de mi¡Ójala te mueras de una vez y me dejes en paz!

Draco se marchó por el pasillo sujetandose el estómago.

Harry lo miró. De repente algo se agitaba en su interior. Empezaba a sentir pena. Sacudió la cabeza. No, eso no. Tenía que conseguir a Draco como fuese...no iba a autodestruirse sólo porque el rubio le odiara. Si el maldito slytherin no le quería a pesar de todo, peor para él. Sería a la fuerza. Harry Potter no iba a renunciar.

Pero esa noche no durmió.


	3. Peligro andante

A ver, que conste que este cap es un poco lioso, pero en fin. Lo he escrito con frio, en una ventana, encima d eun radiador...a si que las ideas estaban congeladas...  
hala, a copiar del cuaderno.

Draco estaba solo.

Nunca se había sentido tan solo.

Blaise y pansy no podían (qué pone aqui?) ayudarlo, ellos no eran tan fuertes como Crabe o Goyle. Además, por primera vez en su vida, Draco no quería que les pasase nada a ellos. Por primera vez, no queria que lastimaran a los únicos aliados que le quedaban. Porque eso era lo que eran. Aliados, nada más.No eran sus amigos, no sentía afecto por ellos, simplemente eran un eslabón más para lograr sus fines.

Si Potter los quitaba de en medio como había hecho con sus dos gorilas, entonces Draco Malfoy solo se tendría a sí mismo y a su varita... para defenderse de todos los ravenclaws, hufflepufs y griffindors que seguro lo atacarían ahora.

Pero Draco Malfoy solo con su varita era peligroso. El rubio era como una serpiente, astuto, frío, silencioso...y como cualquier animal, si acorralas a una serpiente, te muerde. Pero las mordidas de Draco serían en forma de cruciatus, imperius y avadas...

Draco sólo atacaba cuando sabía que iba a vencer, por eso llevaba siempre a los dos gorilas. Si ahora le atacaban...se defendería de todas las formas y maldiciones posibles. Pero eso equivaldría a su expulsión definitiva de Hogwarts. Y entonces, ambos Malfoy, tanto su padre como él, serían unos fracasados. El padre en Azkabán y el hijo en la calle, expulsado de Hogwarts. Eso sería una deshonra para un Malfoy.

No.

No podía acabar así. Esto sólo era un bache en el camino hacia su meta. Pero¿cuál era su meta¿ser el mago más poderoso del mundo?

No. Ese ya era Voldemort. Entonces¿ser más poderoso que Voldemort y derrotarle? No. Eso ya lo haría Potter...entonces¿cuál era su meta? Draco estaba confundido. Desde que había entrado en la escuela lo único que ocupaba su tiempo libre era hacer fracasar a Potter, meterse con él...vencerle. Y aparte de eso...nada. Todo lo que había hecho, desde ser el mejor estudiante en pociones hasta lograr ser buscador de slytherin (a costa del dinero de su padre) lo había hecho única y exclusivamente para vencer a Potter de alguna forma...¿por qué¿tanto le molestaba? No, no era eso. En el fondo...muy en el fondo, sabía la verdadera razón de que atormentara al moreno una y otra vez. Y es que Draco siempre había sido caprichoso. Desde niño le habían dado todo lo que había querido, cualquier capricho. Estaba acostumbrado a mandar y que le obedecieran, que le mirasen y adorasen...Potter había pasado olímpicamente de él. Había rechazado su mano y se había unido a un pobretón y una sangresucia. Eso era más humillante que cualquier insulto. Y desde entonces se había dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible, por humillarle, por rechazarle...exacto. ¡Potter lo había rechazado¡A él¡Un Malfoy! Pero lo que más odiaba era que le hubiese dejado d elado...por esos dos.

¿Por qué?

El rubio no lo podía entender...

Por Merlín, se estaba volviendo loco. ¿A santo de qué le interesaba ahora la opinión de Potter?

El rubio se tumbó en el sofá de su sala común, meditando...

No era el único.

El ojiverde miope pervertido estaba tumbado en su cama. Había clase de DCAO, pero se la había pasado por el forro. Le apetecía pensar. Ya había eliminado a Crabe y Goyle...¿qué más obstáculos había alrededor de Malfoy? No creía que Blaise y Pansy fuesen un problema...eran estúpidos...

Pero tenía que pensar en un plan de una vez para hacer de Draco suyo. Y de prisa. El tiempo se agotaba...

Desde que había bebido la rosa poción, multitud de sensaciones distintas afloraban a su cerebro y se esfumaban por ser reemplazadas por otras peores. Era algo así como una doble personalidad...pero no igual, ya que Harry podía controlarse y controlar las voces...hasta que veía al rubio. Además no eran dos voces las que martilleaban su cabeza, sino, tres. Y esto no tenía nada que ver con la estúpida declaración de Draco sobre la apariencia de la quimera. Eso era un ínfimo detalle de la poción mal hecha...porque la poción no sólo era rosa...sino rosa fucsia...

La confusión de voces comenzaba cada vez que pensaba o veía a Draco. En ese instante las voces se ponían en acción. Se podría hablar de tres voces: la dulce, la normal y la ... mala,inteligente, fría, etc. La cuestión era la siguiente: cada vez que el rubio aparecía, la voz mala ponía en funcionamiento el órgano reproductor de Harry y le animaba a tirarse encima de Draco, comérselo a besos...y hacerle otra clase de cosas...pero entonces aparecía la voz normal que empezaba a chillar que era Malfoy, por Dios, qué diablos estaba haciendo. Y mientras esta voz normal sujetaba con fuerza a la mala...la voz dulce atacaba y salía en primer lugar. por eso por fuera Harry siempre había parecido amable, tímido...y aquella noche en la torre, sensual...pero entonces el muy estúpido de Malfoy (qué mono estaba cuando se sonrojaba) le sacaba de sus casillas y la voz mala tomaba el control.

¿Qué narices significaría todo esto¿Se estaría volviendo más loco de lo que ya estaba?

Sólo podía sacar algo bueno de todo aquello...y es que, con el lio de voces que tenía en su mente, cuando Voldemort intentaba leer sus pensamientos, se hacía un lío...es más esa noche lo había intentado. (O por lo menos eso creía...había tenido un sueño rarísimo) :

Harry había empezado a notarlo por la cicatriz. pero había sido fácil rechazarlo, ya que dentro de su cabeza las voces hacían lo que les daba la gana...y, como si hubiesen sido copias del mismo Harry en miniatura le habían expresado una por una sus pensamientos: la voz dulce le había invitado a entrar en su mente con un tutú rosa...ya entrando la voz normal le había cogido con fuerza vestido de militar y le había llevado hasta el fondo más oscuro de su mente...donde la voz mala y vestida (dudosamente) a lo He-Man, había cogido fuertemente su "espada" XD y había dicho que: "por el poder de Greiskhal, yo tengo el poder" iba a dar la bienvenida a su huésped como se merecía, o sea violándolo...

En resumen, Voldemort debió de creerse que Harry se había vuelto completamente loco, porque no volvió a intentar entrar en él.

Ahora que lo pensaba con claridad, tenía gracia. Seguramente si se lo contaba a Ron y Hermione se partían de risa...pero es que en el sueño él no podía hacer nada...estaba él vestido con un tutú rosa, él vestido de militar y él vestido de He-Man con ese taparrabos que... en fin, no le había hecho mucha gracia. Y suponía que a Voldemort tampoco le había hecho gracia que le intentaran violar...porque sabía que lo que Voldemort soñaba lo soñaba él y viceversa...

Por Merlín, menos mal que logró escapar...- Harry no quería imaginarse cómo habría quedado el sueño si al final hubiese conseguido tirarse al señor oscuro...pero entonces sonrió y soltó una carcajada.

La verdad era que todo esto le pasaba por culpa de la poción. Él lo sabía. Y la poción era culpa de Malfoy... que por cierto no se había disculpado...ummmmmm

"Se merece un castigo"- canturreó la voz maligna.  
"¿Otra vez con lo del castigo¿De qué clase de castigo se tratará esta vez?"- voz normal  
"De un buennnnnnn castigo..."- la voz mala babeaba  
"Ah, no, nada de pensamientos libidinosos, es Malfoy "-voz normal no quiere líos.¨  
"¿Por qué no?"-voz maligna enfadada  
" Sí¿por qué no?"-voz dulce desilusionada  
"Está tan mono cuando se acalora..."-voz dulce recordando a Draco en la torre...

- ¡BASTA!

Harry no podía más...él también recordaba a Draco en la torre...ay...ya se había vuelto a empalmar...tsk. Mejor sería una ducha fría. Si. Antes que nada.

Después bajaría y empezaría el nuevo juego que se había inventado. Se llamaba: acosar a Draco hasta que se le saltaran los colores.

Bien, este es un poco más largo¿no? jajajajajajajjaja lo siento no he podido resistirme a poner cosas cachondas...es que d epequeñita me encantaba He-Man...XD y como podeis ver también soy fan de Gollum

XD trabajo mejor de noche...jujujuju ¬¬


	4. Acosador

Cuando al final salió de la sala común y se deslizó por los pasillos en busca de su amado, Harry se dio cuenta de una cosa: la voz dulce había desaparecido últimamente...¿qué significaría eso? A lo mejor se estaba volviendo malo...bueno, tanto peor para Draco.

Y no sabía cuánto.

En el otro lado del castillo, en su despacho, Severus Snape se daba golpes en la cabeza, estilo Dobby, al encontrar algo que se le había olvidado en el pensadero. No le había gustado la idea de que su alumno favorito se quedara sin guardaespaldas, con potter rondando por ahí...y además había recordado lo que le había dicho Draco: rosa FUCSIA...eso le traía recuerdos a la mente...pero como no parecían importar mucho, los había desechado y pasado al pensadero. Ahora pensaba que había sido un completo idiota por olvidar algo así. Por Merlín...

Hacía décadas que la poción del amor se usaba para diversos fines...y también en todas esas décadas alguna vez tenía que haber salido mal...pero al mirar el pensadero recordó (vio) una que había salido especialmente mal...en la que tanto el bebedor de la poción como la víctima, habían caído en desgracia. La chica había muerto antes de poder deshacer el hechizo de la poción que había tomado su amado...y además la poción había sido mal hecha...en vez de rojo, era rosa FUCSIA, (como el vestido de la chica)...el mago en sí estaba desquiciado...comenzó a hablar consigo mismo...como si tuviera triple personalidad...y es que era eso lo que tenía... tres personas convivían en su cabeza. Cada una representaba los sentimientos y habilidades que había adquirido: la dulzura, la picardía y el cariño en una; la fuerza en otra; la inteligencia y racionalidad en la última. Los tres sentimientos se mantenían en equilibrio...hasta que el plazo de la poción pasaba...o hasta que uno de ellos se esfumaba. Si esto último ocurría uno de los otros dos sentimientos tomaría el control. Y los resultados, si rechazaban a esa persona después de haber tomado la poción eran:

Si predominaba la inteligencia, no ocurriría nada, pues la persona sabría perfectamente cómo conseguir a su objeto de deseo, ya fuera drogándolo o con artimañas. (Esta era la mejor forma de acabar, según Snape.)

Si predominaba la dulzura y el cariño, la persona sería vulnerable. Tanto que, al rechazarla, su corazón se partiría y una terrible depresión y dolor inundaría su alma para siempre. Pero el efecto de la poción desaparecería. (Eso si todavía estabas vivo y no te habías suicidado de dolor.)(Esto ya lo sabia Snape, lo ponia en el libro normal de la poción.)

Si por el contrario predominaba la fuerza...todo se iría al traste. El bebedor de la poción se convertiría en una fiera salvaje que haría por despecho cualquier cosa con tal de satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales y si se diera el caso también mataría al amante. Para evitar esto la dulzura y /o la inteligencia deben prevalecer sobre la fuerza. Esta solo se volverá predominante si el sujeto en sí se enfada de forma irremediable al frustrar todos sus intentos de aproximación o acabar harto de la larga espera.

Snape suspiró. Menudo problema. Y a Potter le quedaba poco tiempo...

-Pociones de nuevo. ¡Qué asco!

-Harry, pociones es una de las asignaturas obligatorias para ser auror.

-Pero Mione, Harry tiene razón¡es horrible! y además después del incidente...- Ron calló ante la mirada de Hermione. Habían acordado no hablar de eso. No sabían cómo reaccionaría Harry al ver de nuevo a Malfoy...

-¡Dracoooooo!

El rubio sintió cómo le agarraban por detrás y le besaban la mejilla. Esto era demasiado, esta vez no se quedaría quieto.

- ¡POTTER!- escupió. Sacó su varita y fue a apuntarle, pero Harry se escudó detrás del profesor Snape. Éste miraba la escena con rabia contenida. Todos los demás alumnos no sabían qué hacer. ¿Potter había besado a Malfoy? Por supuesto que el rumor de la poción se había corrido, pero...¿era de verdad?

-¡POTTER¡¡¡Salga de mi espalda¡Malfoy¡Guarde esa varita¡Todos a sus pupitres, YA!

Harry no se acercó a las mesas hasta que Draco no guardó su varita. Todos se estaban sentando ya. Harry se sentó, para sorpresa de todos, (menos de Draco, que ya se lo esperaba pero rezaba porque no fuera así, ) al lado del rubio slytherin sonriendo. Éste lo miró con odio y apretó los labios.

Harry le lanzó un beso.

Draco giró la cabeza hacia otro lado y se apartó lo más que pudo de él.

La gente no entendía por qué el profesor no decía nada.

Por su parte Snape suspiraba aliviado. Si Potter estaba juguetón eso era que su parte cariñosa seguía en él...bien. Esperaba que durase...

Draco jamás pensó que pudiese llegar a odiar una clase de pociones. Potter se pegaba a él como una lapa y de vez en cuando lo agarraba por la espalda. Se había puesto de pareja suya en los calderos, ignorando que él estaba con Blaise. Es más, cuando el otro slytherin intentó acercarse, lo miró con los ojos que ya conocía tan bien y le dijo lo mismo que a los gorilas.

-Fuera.

Draco miró a Blaise y asintió. El moreno fue a ponerse con Pansy. Después el rubio empezó a preparar la poción él solo ignorando a Harry. Éste no se daba por ofendido. Seguía sonriendo tontamente. ¿Es que no recordaba lo que le había dicho en el pasillo con los ravenclaws! Maldito Potter...como le besara otra vez...no sabía lo que haría...

Siguió cortando los ingredientes.

-Qué bien cortas, Draco.

Draco miró al moreno con los ojos entrecerrados. No le contestó. Echó los ingredientes a la poción.

-Qué bien lo mezclas, Draco.

El rubio empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Su piel enrojecía...y no era por los comentarios de Potter. Toda la clase estaba en silencio a ver si los escuchaban...

Draco cogió el cucharón para remover la poción... y se lo pensó mejor.

- Remueve, Potter.

El miope lo miró sorprendido, pero obedeció y se puso a remover toscamente y sin gracia el extraño líquido, haciendo que se derramara un poco por los lados.

El slytherin estaba furioso.

Potter lo hacía aposta.

Le arrebató el objeto y empezó a remover él. Al instante Harry abrió la boca y dijo lo que el rubio temía oír.

- Qué bien remueves, Draco

- Haría cualquier cosa mejor que tú, Potter. Eres pésimo en todo.-saltó el rubio.

Harry se puso a su lado.

Draco dio un rodeo a la marmita para alejarse de él.

Harry dio el mismo rodeo y se puso junto a él.

Era desesperante.

- Draco...tú podrías enseñarme...a hacer cualquier cosa...

El slytherin lo miró sin expresión alguna.

La clase entera se paró.

Snape dejó de pasear.

Draco soltó el cucharón para arrearle un puñetazo a Harry, pero éste lo esquivó y le retorció el brazo, besándolo en la boca de nuevo.

Gritos, maldiciones, chillidos. La clase de pociones era un caos. Draco Malfoy lanzaba todo lo que pillaba a Harry, lo perseguía por toda la clase, para diversión de este último. Los alumnos estaban pegados a las paredes. Snape intentaba apuntar bien a Harry para inmovilizarlo, pero al final se encogió de hombros y petrificó a los dos.

En las clases de DCAO, Transformación y demás pasaba lo mismo. Harry se le pegaba como una lapa y empezaba a acosarle.

Draco había sido besado repetidas veces en la boca, el cuello, la nuca, las orejas... le dolían los dientes de aguantar la boca cerrada a presión y no saltar sobre el griffindor...

Alguna vez había intentado ignorarlo...pero era peor...

Cuando Harry veía que no ofrecía resistencia, pasaban varias cosas, una detrás de otra:

A) Sonreía sorprendido.  
B) Volvía a besar a Draco un par de veces.  
C) Se encogía de hombros.  
D) Lo tiraba al suelo.  
E) Intentaba violarlo con la ropa puesta.

Lo llamaba treepping, o algo así.

Draco se ponía rojo e intentaba estrangular a Potter, pero alguno de los profesores acudía en auxilio del moreno en esos momentos. Lo anterior no lo habían visto, claro, pero el resto de la clase sí que lo había visto y estaban alucinados.

Lo único bueno de esto era que nadie intentaba atacar a Draco por los pasillos. Los ravenclaws de la otra vez se detuvieron delante de Malfoy en una ocasión...para pedirle disculpas a Malfoy, pues no sabían que era la novia de Potter, así que por favor, les perdonase y no se lo dijera a su amor.

Mierda, no puedo escribir un fic serio. la noche me puede y me salen cosas extrañas como esta del acosador...jajajajjajajajajaja, pero es que una buena historia tiene que tener toques de humor, XD

continuará...  
espero que os haya gustado

KAWORU

P.D: no se si lo habréis entendido bien, pero para resmumir: si Harry se queda con la personalidad fuerte (He-man o Rambo) lo más probable es que haga de todo a Draco, incluso matarle. Si por el contrario se queda con la inteligente, conseguirá a Draco porque es muy listo. Pero no le hará nada…ejem…muchas cosas malas. Si predomina la dulzura y el cariño y Draco no le hace caso, el corazón de Harry se romperá.

Um, alguien me había preguntado quién era He-Man. Me ha sorprendido bastante, pero lo entiendo. La verdad es que yo de pequeña veía bastantes dibujos bélicos… He-Man es el personaje de "Los Masters del Universo". Es una especie de tío cachas, rubio, con el pelo cortado a lo príncipe, estilo Conan. Y, bueno, digamos que cuando está normal, va vestido de príncipe de Greishkal, su castillo. Y cuando tiene que luchar contra las fuerzas malignas, o sea, contra su enemigo, Squeletor, se transforma en el Conan rubio con un pedazo espadón plateado que siempre coge igual y con el que dice: "¡Por el poder de Greishkal¡Yo…tengo el poderrrr!" Y hala, a luchar. Si lo buscas por google alomejor lo encuentras en dibujitos. Mola.

Por si acaso¿alguien no conoce a Rambo? Es el tipo ese moreno que es normalillo si pasamos por alto sus enormes músculos y que cuando se cabrea y quiere hacer una misión o luchar, siempre hace el mismo numerito: atarse las botas, ponerse el cinturón con las armas, apretarse la cinta roja en la frente. Ese es Rambo.

Lo del tutú rosa y las puertas de los números supongo que era obvio, peor por si acaso. Hay unos cuantos concursos en la tele en los que los participantes tienen que elgir sus regalos, pero no saben cuales son y deben elegir una puerta. Cuando la eligen, se les muestran la sotras puertas para saber qué han perdido y qué han ganado. Pobre Voldy¿y si le hubieran tocado unas vacaciones con los Dursley?

Siento que los capítulos sean tan cortos, intentaré poner dos a la vez. Me alegro de que os esté gustando.


	5. Apuesta

Snape estaba más que furioso con Potter. No podía hacer nada, no obstante, sin saber qué partes tenía el moreno consigo. Así que decidió dar de nuevo lecciones de oclumancia a Harry.

Este llegaba tarde, como siempre.

Snape paseaba por la habitación. No podía estarse quieto.

Al final se abrió la puerta. El moreno entraba refunfuñando.

- Potter¿se puede saber por qué ha tardado tanto?

- Estaba acosando a mi dragón.

- ... en guardia Potter

- ¿Eh?

Snape lanzó el hechizo antes de que Harry se diera cuenta. En segundos estaba en la mente del moreno...

Y más le hubiese valido no estar allí.

Era una especie de laberinto con paneles multicolores. Había números en cada puerta.

Snape estaba confuso.

- ¿Qué habrá tras la puerta número uno!

El profesor miró a su alrededor...una chica vestida con minifalda-tutú rosa y gafas de los Beatles le miraba con ternura y estupidez...Snape la miró bien...

Sí.

Era Potter.

Harry-dulce-chicacontutú le miró.

...esto...no sé¿qué hay?- atinó a decir el profesor...

Harry-chica sonrió y abrió la puerta. No se veía nada. Hizo un gesto a Snape para que se acercara...éste se acercó...

Y se cayó por el hueco.

Aterrizó en una especie de selva.

Aturdido,miró a su alrededor. Selva y selva...¿dónde estaba?

Entonces sonó la música...era la típica de esas películas muggles americanas que nadie en su sano juicio podía tragarse...

Y entonces vio al segundo Potter.

Mierda.

Si el otro era el cariño...

Éste seguramente no era la inteligencia...

Harry se ajustó las botas, se puso el cinturón y se ató la cinta roja a la cabeza.

Rambo.

"...yo me voy de aquí."

Pero al darse la vuelta, Rambo ya estaba allí.

- Querido profesor...- dijo con ternura.

Sus ojos no demostraban nada de ternura. Snape inconscientemente sacó su varita y le apuntó. Harry sonrió con los ojos rojos y su puño se estrelló contra Snape.

- Tsk, tsk, no, no, no , no, no...aqui magia no¿eh? magia no...

Lo cogió y se lo cargó al hombro. (XD) y se lo llevó de la selva dando saltos. Snape estaba perdiendo el sentido... ¿era un sueño o qué narices era esto?

Cuando despertó sentía calor. Estaba dentro de una marmita llena de agua y se estaba quemando. Miró afuera. Harry-Rambo soplaba el fuego disfrazado de antropófago... Harry-tutú bailaba y de vez en cuando echaba condimentos a la olla...

Snape intentó salir.

No podía.

Estaba atado.

Calor y calor. Mucho calor. Pero ese calor ...se parecía a ...

- Los efectos de la poción.

Snape miró a quien le hablaba.

Harry-Rambo y Harry-Tutú miraban al interlocutor con miedo.

Snape miró al tercer Harry, al Harry inteligente.

Contrastaba con el paisaje. Vestía un traje y llevaba el pelo peinado por una vez. Sus ojos brillaban por la astucia.

- El calor que sientes es el que sentimos nosotros. Por Draco. Por su amor. Los tres ansiamos al fin la conquista. El deseo de poseerlo se hace cada vez más fuerte...y...poco a poco...no lo podremos soportar...y tú ya sabes lo que pasará¿verdad? si... tú sabes la verdad... y en el fondo sabes cuál de nosotros morirá antes...

Snape lo miró confundido. Luego miró al Harry-Tutú, que le miraba con miedo. Estaba gimiendo con los ojos húmedos ¿Sería él quien desaparecería? pero entonces sólo quedaban la fuerza y la inteligencia...esperaba que esta última venciera.

- ¿Cómo es que estoy aqui¿Cómo lo has hecho?

- Ya lo sabes. Ahora puedo entenderlo todo. Soy la criatura más lista de la tierra...hasta dentro de poco...

El Harry-inteligente chasqueó los dedos.

La marmita desapareció.

Snape cayó de culo.

- Hay una manera de que desaparezcamos. Debe pasar lo que el verdadero Harry quería. Debes adivinar cuál es el auténtico Harry. Sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Draco...

Snape lo miró, comprendiendo menos que antes.

- ¿Cómo?

- Hay una manera...

Entonces Harry-Rambo se levantó furioso con ojos rojos y cogió a Harry-Inteligente de la nuca.

Le torció el cuello.

Por Merlín.

Snape despertó de la pesadilla. Estaba en el suelo de su despacho.

- Dos. Quedan dos. Fuerza y cariño...

Mierda.

Snape sabía que en ese momento Harry era muy inestable. Lo que menos le hacía falta era la fuerza bruta...y seguro que Malfoy le sacaba de sus casillas en seguida...

Como si lo viera

Potter estaba más raro de lo habitual.

¡Le había traído flores!

Todos los de la sala común de Slytherin los estaban mirando.

- ¿Qué pretendes que haga con esto Potter¿Una poción revitalizante?

Sus compañeros se rieron. Harry sólo reía tontamente.

Qué raro. Se parecía a una de esas estúpidas compañeras suyas que se echaban de encima mandando sus lechuzas con cartas de amor. Potter ya no parecía ...acosador...sino..tímido...¿otra vez?

Pero el comentario había hecho contacto...Potter estaba empezando a ser de efecto retardado. Primero pestañeó mucho, después su sonrisa se fue apagando...

Se agarró la cabeza y se cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Convulsiones.

Mierda. Esto no le gustaba

Su compañero Blaise se acercaba preocupado al moreno.

- Blaise, no. Aparta.

Demasiado tarde. Harry, rápido como una serpiente ya le tenía agarrado del cuello. Sus ojos centelleaban con furia.

Lo estaba asfixiando.

- ¡Potter!- los demás alzaron sus varitas.-¡No¡Daréis a Blaise!

Mierda, Potter estaba al límite de la poción, eso estaba claro. Pero...si no hacía eso, Blaise moriría...joder. No se lo iba a perdonar nunca.

Se acercó a cara-rajada y le cogió de la mandíbula.

Le besó.

Automáticamente el chico tímido de antes regresó confundido ysoltó a Blaise.

Harry estaba en el suelo. Draco lo miraba y miraba hacia el grupo de chicos que estaban con Blaise.

Draco estaba furioso con el miope pero, joder, qué iba a hacer. Era lo único que se le ocurría. Si perdía, perdería con dignidad. Se agachó junto a Harry y repitió la estrategia del primer dia.

- Harry.

El moreno lo miró sorprendido.

- Harry¿me quieres?

El moreno asintió.

Bien, esta vez sí funcionaba.

- Entonces, no quieres que me pase nada¿verdad?

El moreno negó.

- Bien. Mira, para que esto no vuelva a pasar- señaló a Blaise. Harry gimió.- vamos a arreglar este asunto de una vez por todas.

Harry tragó saliva.

- Mañana hay partido de quidditch. Tú y yo. Los demás no cuentan. El primero que coja la snitch, gana. Y ganar quiere decir que: si gano yo, TÚ me dejarás en paz. Te olvidarás de mí, por muy duro que te resulte¿de acuerdo?

Harry lo miró indeciso.

Draco estaba impasible, pero por dentro esperaba ansioso. Si decía que no, estaba perdido.

- ¿Y si gano yo?- preguntó el moreno.

"Ahí me has pillado, maldito Potter..."

- Entonces seré tuyo hasta que termine la poción.

Harry y toda la sala se lo quedó mirando.

¿Qué acababa de decir Draco?

KAWORU

jejejejejejejeje, hala, hala, dos capítulos, os lo dejo aqui...jajajajajajajajaja


	6. Quidditch

bueno pues nada, a ver, aver... ¿tengo las ideas? si...¿tengo el teclado?si...¿tengo dedos? si... pues nada, a empezar a escirbir, aver qué sale...XDrezad porque sea algo bueno...

Es cierto, He-man decía "Por la calavera gris", cierto, cierto, no habia caido. Es que He-man es el príncipe de Greyskull, que es una especie de castillo-fortificación en forma de calavera, y, en efecto, su entrada tiene esa forma, asi que no seria de extrañar que la palabreja fuera esa. Asi, su casa le da el poder a él y su espada. Um, claro, por eso el malo, esqueletor (un tio con calavera en vez de cara) siempre queria quitarle la casa. Agh, seguro que se la robó. He man es un ladron! hay que ver...

Draco se ajustó los guantes del traje de quidditch y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Te vas a enterar, Potter.

Snape le habia contado sus últimas precocupaciones y por fin Draco había comprendido qué narcices le pasaba de verdad al moreno. En este momento habia dos Harrys: el fuerte y el cariñoso.  
Lo que no sabía era contra quien jugaría el partido.

El resto de compañeros del equipo de quiddicht se terminaban d evestir. El entrenador dio la orden y salieron al campo.

Una ovación desde los palcos superiores inundó el ambiente. Draco miró hacia arriba. Estaba lleno. Por supuesto que había mucha ilusión y acción en ver los partidos pero Draco sabía que hoy era un dia especial: él se enfrentaría por última vez contra Harry Potter. Buscador contra buscador. Y era la última vez porque si Harry le ganaba, ni siquiera le quedaría el suficiente orgullo para mantener la cabeza alzada...no después de la promesa de ser suyo para siempre. Por Merlín, debía ganar. Aunque fuera difícil, aunque fuera imposible, aunque no hubiese ganado ni una maldita vez en todos los cursos...esta vez cogería la maldita snicht antes que Potter...porque si no...algo más que su honor estaría en juego...

No pensaba perder su virginidad con él.

Arcadas.

Llegaron al centro del campo. Griffindor ya estaba allí. Esta vez junto con Harry estaba la comadreja pelirroja...bah, ese sería el cebo para budlers...

- ¡Montad en las escobas!

El árbitro levanto una mano.

Montaron en las escobas. Los dos capitanes de los equipos se estrujaron las manos mutuamente.

El árbitro soltó las budlers. Estas salieron disparadas hacia arriba.

La snitch dorada salió detrás de llas y se perdió en el cielo azul.

El pitido de salida.

Draco dio una fuerte patada y despegó.

Harry hizo otro tanto.

Todos estaban ya en el cielo, volando en sus escobas. Draco subió un pco más arriba que los demás para observar bien el panorama y divisar las nitch antes que Potter. Le daba igual si su equipo ganaba o perdía, simplemente quería coger la maldita bola dorada.

Una escoba se paró tras él.

- ¿Oteando el horizonte Malfoy?

Harry lo miraba con malicia.

Maldición.

Ya sabía de qué Harry se trataba.

-Piérdete Potter. Esta vez no conseguirás ganarme.

- Eso es lo que dijiste el último partido...y el anterior...y el anterior...- y se elevó en el cielo soltando una carcajada que puso a Draco los pelos de punta.

Un reflejo dorado.

¿El sol?

No.

Por allí.

Draco se impulsó como una flecha.

Harry le siguió.

La snitch se distinguía como una mancha dorada a velocidad supersónica.

Dracos e acercó a ella, con la misma velocidad.

Potter estaba más lejos, no podría alcanzarla.

De repente Draco se paró.

Se dio la vuelta atónito.

Harry había cogido su escoba.

Se dirigió furioso hacia el moreno.

- ¡POTTER¡Eso es trampa!

- Nanai. Tú me hiciste lo mismo en un partido. Además, no pienso dejarte ganar, Draco. Que te quede bien claro. - se alzó por encima de su cabeza. Le sonrió malignamente. - Serás mío Draco. Con o sin trampas. Aunque para ello tenga que tirarte d ela escoba.

Y se fue volando a buscar la snitch.

Draco estaba furioso y a la vez tenia miedo.

¿De verdad era ése Potter?

Sacudió la cabeza y se elevó más. Miró cómo iba el partido. Empate a cero. Mierda.

Veinte minutos después seguía buscando la snitch. La había encontrado tres veces. Antes que Potter. Pero en las tres este le habia hecho algo para que no la consiguiera. Esto no podía seguir así. Draco se alejó lo que pudo de Potter y rezó para que la bola con las pasara por su lado.

Milagro.

La bolita pasó por su cabeza y bajó hacia su equipo.

Draco se dio prisa. Potter le había visto. Maldición.

Daba igual, estaba demasiado lejos.

Se tiró a por la snitch. Estaba muy cerca.

Cada vez más cerca.

Ya casi podía tocarla.

Lo demás eran manchas, borrones de colores, sólo veía el brillo de la snitch.

De repente su rabillo del ojo captó una mancha roja que venía de su izquierda a toda pastilla.

Y estaba dispuesta a chocar contra él.

Potter.

Draco hizo una pirueta y se alzó, perdiendo de vista la pelota. Harry lo persiguió hasta arriba y luego se impulsó a por la snitch.

Ni hablar.

No lo permitiría.

Harry no podía creerlo. La snitch habia aparecido tres veces delante de Draco. ¡Qué suerte tenía!Antes él siempre la divisaba antes, pero parecía que al rubito la presión y la adrenalina le aumentaban la velocidad. Por tres veces, no, por cuatro, casi conseguía la snitch. Menos mal que le había parado, eso si, haciendo trampas. Pero¿qué mas daba? Como bien le había dicho, no dejaría que ganara el partido, ni la apuesta. No, ni hablar. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando, demasiado dolor, demasiado calor. Además nadie parecía estar fijándose en ellos. Todos miraban a Ron y cómo se había hecho el mejor jugador de griffindor en tan poco tiempo...mejor. No le importaba. Ahora sólo importaba coger la maldita pelota alada antes que el sly. Y la cogería. Vaya si la cogería. Y cuando la tuviese en las manos, se giraría triunfante para ver la cara de perdición de Draco...

Y entonces el rubito sería suyo.

Y le haría todo lo que quisiera.

Todo.

Si se hubiese mirado en un espejo en ese momento, se habria sustado de la cara tan horrible que tenia. Sus facciones malignas eran peores que las de Vodemort.

Harry ene se momento no pensaba, no veía. Sólo sabia una cosa: evitar que Draco cogiese la snitch.

Draco miró a Harry en medio d ela desesperada carrera por la bola dorada. Y se sintió completamente atrrado. Harry. Sus facciones estaban desfiguradas, sus dientes apretados, su mandíbula en un rictus de odio concentrado.

Y Draco sintió miedo.

Le separaba una gran distancia del griffindor y la snitch, nuca lo conseguiría.

Pero ver esa mirada...le aterraba.

¿Qué le haría alguien con una mirada así en la cama?

Dicen que el miedo da fuerzas.  
Dicen que incluso la persona más débil se vuelve fuerte cuando está aterrada.  
Dicen que un niño puede arrancar un picaporte de una puerta si siente verdadero terror.  
Eso es el miedo.  
El miedo da fuerza.

Y el miedo fue lo que hizo a Draco saltar desde su escoba a la de Harry en el momento que éste iba a cerrar sus manos en torno a la snitch.

Y cayó.

Doscientos metros de altura.

Draco despertó

Estaba en la enfermería.

Le dolía...no. No le dolía nada. Es más, no sentía nada.

intentó mover el cuello.

Nada.

Una terrorífica pregunta apareció en su mente.

¿Parapléjico?


	7. ¿Quién cogió la snitch?

Draco oyó la voz de la señora Pompfrey, que le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Ya se ha despertado señor Malfoy?

Draco la miró sin moverse. Estaba esperando que le diera la mala noticia, que no podría moverse nunca más... que..

-Bien, creo que ya le puedo quitar el hechizo paralizante, sus huesos deben de haberse soldado al fin.

Pero qué gilipollas era.

Por supuesto. Petrificus totallus. Lo ideal para mantener quita una herida y que se cicatrice.

Joder. Qué miedo había pasado.

Draco notó el hechizo en su cuerpo y respiró hondo.

Tenía todo dormido, pero por lo menos ahora lo notaba.

Intentó mover algo.

Dolía.

Arg, debería haberse quedado quieto.

El pelo le caía en la frente.

Intentó mover las manos para quitárselo y notó que su mano derecha estaba dormida completamente por haberla tenido cerrada todo el tiempo.

Hizo un esfuerzo supremo para abrirla.

Nada.

Lo intentó con la mano libre.

Bien.

Draco tardó unos segundos en canalizar la información que estaba delante d esus ojos.

Encima de su mano, cuya palma estaba roja, reposaba tranquilamente un objeto redondo y pequeño, del tamaño de una pelota dorada.

La snitch.

Draco se quedó PARALIZADO unos minutos. Hasta que la bola salió de su mano y voló por la habitación, enfureciendo a la mujer que lo cuidaba.

El rubio no sentía nada en ese momento. Pero después, poco a poco, comenzó a entender lo que pasaba. La luz se había hecho en su mente: había atrapado la snitch antes que Potter, cuando se le había tirado encima...a costa de su vida, claro, pero lo había conseguido...había ganado.

Después de salir de la enfermería con sus compañeros de slytherin y de que todos celebraran su primer triunfo en años, se fueron hacia el gran comedor. Allí Draco se sentó, feliz y lo primero que hizo fue mirra la mesa de Griffindor.

El trio dorado no estaba.

Draco frunció el ceño. Qué raro.

Bueno, la verdad es que tampoco sabía cómo se habría tomado Potter que el ganase...seguramente ahora intentaría volver a violarlo o cosas por el estilo...Blaise le estaba hablando y no se había dado cuenta.

-¿Eh, Draco?

-Perdón, no te escuchaba¿qué decías?

-Que qué sentiste cuando estabas cayendo con la snitch.

-...

La verdad es que no recordaba nada.

Draco había sentido tal pánico que simplemente había perdido el conocimiento al caer.

-No me acuerdo. -dijo al fin.- pero, por cierto¿cómo sobreviví?

-Eso fue lo mejor. -dijo Pansy.

-Si. Todos estábamos temblando de miedo al verte caer, pero entonces se levantaron a la vez Dumbledore y el profesor Snape y no se qué hechizo le echaron al suelo que se volvió blando, como una colchoneta..

-Si, eso...y entonces caiste en ella.

-Aunque tambien debio de ser doloroso...

-Creiamos que stabas muerto...

-¡Mi pobre Draco!- pansy se le agarró al cuello. Draco se la despegó. Quería saber qué había pasado con Potter cuando él caía.

-¿Y Potter¿Qué hizo?

-Nada. Se quedó en el cielo, quieto.

-¿Y después?

-Hay, Draquito ¿y qué mas da? Has ganado, eso es lo importante. Ya no te acosará más...

Draco se recostó en la silla con la mirada preocupada aun fija en la mesa de los griffindor. El retso de la comida la pasó sin oir a sus amigos ni a Pansy, que no le soltaba.

Estaba seguro que había pasaod algo con Potter. Y quería saber qué era. Además, tenía que star seguro de que respetaría su promesa.

Llovía de nuevo.

Draco odiaba la lluvia.

Odiaba mojarse.

Pero no tenía elección.

Estaba buscando al estúpido griffindor, que estaba con sus dos estúpidos amigos, que estaban con el estúpido semigigante, en su estúpida semicabaña...

Y llovía.

Y era de noche.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?

Podría haberle buscado antes, en las clases, en la tarde...pero el maldito cara rajada no había a parecido en todo el día. Nadie sabía nada de él. Y cuando, furioso ya iba a su sala común a acostarse, le habían dicho que habían visto al griffindor salir con sus amigos a la cabaña del guardabosques.

Y allí estaba.

Completamente empapado.

Congelado hasta los huesos.

Furioso.

De pie, ante la puerta de la cabaña iluminada, escucahndo los ladridos del jodido chucho "Colmillo".

Llamó.

Y volvió a llamar.

Al final, se abrió la puerta.

El semigigante le miraba con odio.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy¿No deberías estar en tu sala común a estas horas?

-Quiero hablar con Potter.

Hagrid lo miró con sorpresa, pero no se movió de la puerta, ocultando su interior.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que está aquí?

-Lo han visto Granger y Weasley.

-Vuelve a tu sala común, Malfoy.

Y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Draco explotó.

No sólo estaba mojado y congelado, sino que además no se le permitía la entrada a un lugar, es más, le estaban echando sin el menor reparo y dándole órdenes. ¡Un estúpido gigante!No, ni eso¡un semigigante!

Draco aporreó la puerta d enuevo con más insistencia, pegó patadas, se dio con ella...

Al final la puerta se volvió a abrir.

Draco estaba preparado para enfrentarse a lo que fuera, aún cuando ese lo que fuera tuviese barab y midiera lo que mide un semigigante furioso...pero para lo que no estaba preparado era ...

...Harry le miraba desde la puerta.

La mirada del moreno era la mirada más triste que Draco hubiese visto nunca. Su cara estaba roja de llorar, sus labios hinchados...unas ojeras hacían mñas grandes sus gafas...

Draco tragó saliva.

Era la escena más triste que había visto nunca.

-¿Qué quieres?-susurró bajito el moreno.

Draco no podía hablar. Miró hacia los lados, movió la cabeza y luego volvió su vista hacia Harry de nuevo.

Este se había acercado un poco.

-¿Por qué, Draco?- el rubio le miró sorprendido.-¿Por qué te tiraste de esa forma?- Harry estaba llorando de nuevo. Sus labios y sus palabras temblaban.- ¿Tanto me odias que prefieres...morir antes que estar conmigo¿Tanto...me desprecias?- Draco no sabía qué decir. Él ni siquiera había pensado...- ¿Por qué me odias tanto¿Por qué¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me odies así?- Harry estab gritando .- Pero ya no importa...tú cogiste la snitch. Ganaste, Draco. Si. Has ganado, malfoy. Espero que estés contento. Yo...ya no te molestaré más...- y se dirigió al interiro d ela cabaña. pero antes de cerrar la puerta, miró una última vez a Draco, con lágrimas aún en sus mejillas.- Yo...lo único que quería era que fuésemos amigos...

Y cerró.

Draco permaneció de pie bajo la lluvia. Después, poco a poco, desandó el camino hacia Hogwarts.

iba despacio, con las manos en los bolsillos. Ya no le importara que lloviese. No le importaba el frío.

Cuando Draco llegó al gran comedor no había nadie. Estab solitario y desolado, como él.

Se sentía mal, se sentía solo. pero, por encima de todo, sentía haber hecho daño a Harry.

¿Por qué estaba así ahora?

Antes no se hubiese preocupado lo más mínimo de el griffindor, es más, le hubiese alegrado, se habría mofado de él...pero ahora...

Tal vez habían sido las lágrimas.

Tal vez se debía a su expresión de alma rota.

No.

Habían sido sus palabras.

Amigos.

Camino de las mazmorras se encontró con el profesor Snape. Éste le preguntó si había visto a Potter y qué había pasado. Draco le aseguró que el efecto d ela poción se disiparía pronto...

-¿Y eso?

Draco bajó la mirada y siguió su camino.

-Le he roto el corazón.- dijo sin mirra al profesor.

No oyó a Snape, estaba en silencio. Pero prefirió no saber lo que pensaba.

Cuando llegó a su sala común, fue directamente a su dormitorio, se desnudó y se secó un pco el pelo con una toalla. Después se metió tal cual en la cama y se durmió.

Hacía frío.

Los dias pasaron y la actitud del griffindor estaba clara. No comía bien, no hablaba, no se movía. Se psaba la mitad del día en la enfermería o con sus amigos, que intentaban consolarle lo mejor que podían. Pero Harry no parecía mejorar.

Lloraba.

Siempre estaba llorando.

Lloraba de dolor.

Era un dolor insoportable.

Más que cuando echaba de menos a sus padres.

Más que cuando murió Sirius.

Este dolor le llegaba del alma, del corazón.

Y así, poco apoco, fue faltando a las clases. Hasta que llegó un dia en el que no fue a ninguna.

Draco removía el caldero de pociones, desconcentrado. hacía mucho que no veía a Potter.

Granger apareció en l apuerta y se dirigió al profesor Snape. Estaba disculpando a Harry porque estaba indispuetso y no podría asistir a clase. El profesor asintió sin comentario alguno. Ya sabía que esto iba a ocurrir.

Draco había dejado de remover y miraba a Hermione. Cuando esta pasó por su lado se detuvo un momento y le miró a los ojos.

-Espero que estés contento, _Drakon._- dijo fulminándolo con la mirada. Y se fue d ela clase para ir a ver a Harry.

Draco estaba estupefacto y todos le miraban. Granger acababa de llamarle "Serpiente" despectivamente y usando su nombre en griego, el idoma del que provenía la palabra. Y Draco no había respondido.

A estas alturas todo el mundo sabía lo que pasaba. Así que nadie hizo comentarios. pero Draco se sentía muy pero que muy mal. Así que acabó su poción y se fue de la clase sin mirar atrás.

Estaba delante de la enfermería. Cuando entró, unos gritos desgarradores llegaron a sus oídos.

Avanzó un poco y cerró la puerta.

La señora Pompfrey, Hermione y Ron estaban rodeando una cama.

Harry etsaba en ella.

Por Merlín.

Estaba demacrado completamente.

Esquelético.

Con unas ojeras terribles.

¿Era este el precio a pagar si alguien te rechazaba?

¿Era este el dolor del amor?

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando la señora Pompfrey intantaba dar de comer a harry con una poción. Hermione y Ron lo sujetaban. pero el chico no abría la boca.

-Harry, por favor.- Hermione lloraba de impotencia. Ron se mordía la mandíbula.

-Señor Potter, debe comer o morirá.Vamos, abra la boca.

Al final lograron que comiera. Pero vomitó todo después. Desistieron.

Draco había salido de la enfermería al ver la espantosa escena. Sus tripas estaban revueltas.

No soportaba ver a Harry así.

Se sentó en el suelo.

Quince minutos después Hermione y Ron lo encontraron en la misma posición. En el pasillo, sentado contra la pared con los brazos rodeando sus rodillas. La cabeza escondida entre ellas.

-¿Malfoy¿Qué haces aquí?

Granger se agachó indecisa a su lado. Se había limpiado las lágrimas.

Draco no respondió.

Hermione miró a Ron. Éste dudaba si pegar a Malfoy o insultarle. Al final optó por callarse y quedarse quieto.

-...Draco...- La chica le tocó el hombro. El rubio tembló violentamente. Poco a poco fue levantando la cabeza.

Por las miradas sorprendidas de los otros dos, seguramente había llorado sin darse cuenta. Se limpió inmediatamente la cara. Se puso de pie con rapidez y se dio la vualta echando a andar por el pasillo.

Hermione salió detrás de él y le cogió de la túnica, encarándolo.

-Lo has visto¿verdad?

Dracos e enfrentó a los ojos de la chica. Y asintió mientras su estómago se volvía a contraer al recordar a Harry.

Hermione lo miraba asintiendo igualmente.

-Esto es lo que has conseguido Draco. Harry está así por tu culpa...

-Cállate Granger.

-¡Cállate tú!-le espetó Ron.

-Malfoy. Mírame.- Draco miró de nuevo a la chica.-Sé que nos odias a Harry y a nosotros y que le odiabas aún más cuando empezó lo de la poción...pero ya le has visto, Draco. Está destrozándolo...

-Yo no tengo la culpa. Ellos hicieron mal la poción.

-Tú se la diste a beber.

-...qué me estás insinuando Granger...

- Aunque odies a Harry...él...ya le oiste en la cabaña¿no?

Maldición. Cierto. Ellos también estaban allí.

- Y...-continuó Hermione- tú no quieres que Harry se destruya ¿no?

-Potter no se va a morir...¿no?

-No. Eso sería un alivio. Harry no se morirá. Simplemente quedará a un despojo humano, como un vegetal...bueno, es decir, como a alguien a uqien un dementro ha dado el beso de la muerte¿me entiendes? Así se quedará...

Draco recordó a Harry en la habitación.

Era horrible.

Draco cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes.

-¿Y qué pretendes que haga yo, Granger?

Hermione le miró, ya soltando su capa.

Ron le miró también, en silencio.

Draco miró a los dos, sin comprender.

Entonces se hizo la luz en su cerebro.

-No.-dijo negando.- ¿Con ese...esa cosa de ahí?-señaló la enfermería.-Es...es como...tu lo has dicho, un despojo, yo no...me da asco con solo mirarlo, ni siquiera pienso tocarle. NO, Granger.

-Ese despojo está así por tu culpa Malfoy. En el último momento decidió sufrir él en vez de hacerte sufrir a ti...y podía no haberlo hecho. La promesa que le hicistes podría haberla roto en cualquier momento, pero decidió no hacerlo...aunque esté bajo los efectos de una poción, sigue siendo Harry...

Draco se mordió el labio y al final se fue corriendo, sin responder.

Ya lo sabía.

Sabía que era Harry y que una vez más volvía a ser SanPotter.

"Prefirió sufrir él que hacerte sufrir a ti"

¡Joder!

¡JODER!

KAWORU


	8. Redención

Draco estaba en su habitación (de nuevo) y respirada entrecortadamente. Ya era de noche,pero no se le quitaban de la cabeza ni las palabras de Hermione ni las imágenes del Potter momia.

Él no quería que pasara esto.

Nunca había querido eso.

Toda la culpa era de Potter. Ni siquiera sabia hacer bien una estúpida poción... y por eso le pasaban estas cosas... Merlín, menos mal que él se había tomado un antídoto antes de beberla...

Recordó a Potter, el de siempre...su mirada furiosa dispuesta a enfrentarse a él...

Después resordó al Potter de la cabaña...bañado por la lluvia, tan frágil, tan solo...tan triste...

Y al final rememoró la imagen de Harry en la enfermería, completamente consumido por el dolor.

No.

Nadie merecía eso.

Ni siquiera su peor enemigo.

Aunque le costara aceptarlo. Aunque le costara su orgullo...ese orgullo que había levantado desde tiempos inmemoriables los pilares del linaje Malfoy.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana.

Harry dormía entre gemidos. Estaba bañado en sudor. Sus labios agrietados, su piel traslúcida encima de sus huesos... sus ojos fruncidos, su cara de miedo...

Draco se acercó y se sentó a su lado. No creía que le hubiesen dado una poción para dormir, seguro que la habría vomitado.

Estaba preocupado por Potter. No. Por Harry.

Harry...

¿Por qué nunca le llamaba por su nombre?

-Harry...

Harry se movió un poco, pero no abrió los ojos.

Draco le tocó el hombro con cuidado, como si fuera a romperlo...

- Harry...

Esta vez sí se despertó. Con un sobresalto miró hacia el dueño de ese brazo, revolviéndose...hasta que vio quién era...

- ...Draco...

La alegría del principio se tornó en una tristeza insoportable. Ahora venía a burlarse de él.

- Vete. Déjame...- susurró ronco...y se métió bajo las sábanas...- no necesito la compasión de una serpiente...

- Harry...- Draco volvió a empujar su hombro .- Joder Harry, mírame...esto también es difícil para mi...no creas que me gusta estar con...tigo a estas horas...

- ¡Pues vete de una puta vez, serpiente fría y asquerosa!

Draco apartó la mano. ¿Conque esas tenía? Pues no iba a estar ahi hasta que decidiera salir de las sábanas.

Cogió a Potter con sábana incluida y lo levantó.

Pesaba tan poco...

Lo sentó en su regazo.

Harry notó como volaba y aparecia en las piernas de Malfoy, como una croqueta. Se sonrojó, si eso era posible y le miró alarmado.

Draco estaba enfadado. Quitó a Harry la sábana de la cara y le cogió de la barbilla.

- Y ahora me vas a escuchar.

Harry pestañeaba.

- Pot...Harry. Me cuesta mucho decir esto, pero...bah, ya deberias saberlo...yo...(no podia decir esa frase) LO SIENTO, Harry. - respiró. Lo había dicho.- Siento haberte hecho beber esa poción...siento...haberte rechazado y no haberte ayudado en...curar los efectos...yo...joder...siento haberme portado asi y haber puesto en peligro mi vida (oh, eso si que lo sentía) y quiero que sepas que de verdad...se que es culpa mia...todo, asi que...asumo la responsabilidad...y...quiero que lo arreglemos...estás asi por mi culpa y yo no quiero que estés asi...yo...por Merlín Harry, perdona que te lo diga pero estás horrible, no soporto verte asi. No me gusta, me da mucha pena, me da rabia...y la otra vez...en la cabaña...me hiciste pensar...yo...joder, qué difícil es esto...si...si vuelves a ser normal, como antes...no me importa lo que yo tengo que hacer al respecto, es culpa mia asi que...a la mierda con el orgullo...

Draco cogió a Harry de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí...

Harry sintió unos labios suaves y carnosos en su sequedad bucal. Al principio estaban tensos, pero después recorrieron toda su boca y su interior...entregándose completamente..

Draco sintió náuseas al principio...sobre todo con esa especie de boca reseca, pero en fin¿no le había besado ya otras veces? pero la sensación de asco y la nauseas se fueron disipando...poco a poco...

Después de unos largos minutos, se separaron ...lentamente...

Aún en la oscuridda Draco y Harry notaron que algo había cambiado...Draco lo notó en el peso sobre su regazo y Harry en sus labios...volvían a ser carnosos...

- Lumos.-dijo Draco. Harry y él se miraron.

Harry volvía a ser el de siempre.

Sus labios eran carnosos, su caras redonda, su cuerpo estaba normal...sus ojos brillaban..

Draco suspiró después de la sorpresa inicial.

Bien. Algo había conseguido.

- Draco...-Harry se tocó la car, el cuerpo...- estoy...¿curado?

- Mmmhhh...no lo sé. Pero no es seguro del todo, asi que...será mejor que nos aseguremos...¿no?-preguntó tímidamente mirando al moreno. Este, inocente, le miró sin comprender.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero era divertido...puso un hechizo de bloqueo y silencio en la puerta.

Harry notó que Draco lo dejaba de nuevo sobre la cama...y se separaba un poco para echarse atrás los cabellos y dejar la varita en la repisa...

Draco se acercó a Harry de nuevo y se humedeció los labios para posarlos por segunda vez(no última) en los del moreno, quien los recibió entre los suyos, entreabiertos...

El beso.

Es una de las cosas que comparten todos los seres humanos. Algunas veces son cálidos, otras pasionales...pero siempre dan a sentir sensaciones, según como se den...

Draco y Harry se besaron .

Al principio el rubio empezó a dejar pequeños besitos en los labios del moreno...después los fue comiendo co los suyos (aun sin dientes ni lengua)...Harry tenía calor. Se quitó la ´sabana y se abrazó a Draco, quien no hizo nada por evitarlo, sino que se agarró a su vez al moreno, con dulzura...

_ Me pasaría horas en tus ojos sin bastarme  
Me quedaría días aquí en tus labios a beber..._

No hablaban, solo besaban. Sus labios decían todo lo que necesitaban sentir. De vez en cuando Harry entreabría los ojos para ver el resplandor de los cabellos rubios de Draco por la luz de la varita...y uss ojos...sus preciosos ojos azules...

_Me envolvería en el silencio blanco de tu arena...(:)_

Entoces los labios de Harry pedían más y abrió su boca para cerrarla al pasar la lengua de Draco a su interior. Esta vez ninguno de los dos sintió asco...estaban en una nube, abrazados, juntos, sintiéndose como nunca se habían sentido..

Ser parte de otro...sentirse necesitado...amar...y que te amen...

Harry pasó de acariciar a Draco a tironear de su túnica para quitársela.Este ayudó y al poco ya estaban desnudos los dos.

Draco empezó a acariciar a Harry el pelo, la cara...el moreno hacia cosquillas en su espalda subiendo por su nuca, por su cabello...

Harry se separó un poco de los labios y tocó la cara de Draco con ambas manos, no se creía que estuviese allí con él...este sonreía y cerraba los ojos mientras jugueteaba con el pelo del moreno...

Se empezaron a besar por el cuerpo...el cuello el pecho...Draco besaba cada centímetro de piel de Harry...cada lugar que veía...Harry gemía como antes, pero ya no de dolor, sino de placer...

Harry tiró de la cabeza de Draco para besarle de nuevo y se acariciaron con sus lenguas, dulces, tiernas...

Draco volvió al cuerpo de Harry...era tan dulce, tan tierno...Harry se estremecía de placer con cada nueva caricia...era virgen, por supuesto y nadie le había tocado así nunca...sentía escalofríos por todas partes...pero le gustaba...

Se abrazaron de nuevo, respirando fuertemente. Hacia tanto calor...

_Caminaría por tu piel descalza y vulnerable;  
te ofrecería besos de los de sabor a miel..._

Draco llegó al ombligo y exploró con su lengua toda la cavidad. Harry soltó un gritito. El rubio bajó sus manos de los pezones y acarició los muslos de Harry, sus piernas...

Harry subía y bajaba el pecho de la excitación...su pene se estaba poniendo erecto...nunca le habia pasado esto...no asi...

Entonces Draco miró a Harry como preguntando...Harry lo miró y sonrió con timidez.

El rubio cogio aire y entró en el moreno.

Harry sintió una punzada de dolor y dos lágrimas solitarias cayeron por sus mejillas. Pero Draco se acercó y las lamió, para luego besar aHarry de nuevo. Y empezó a moverse lentamente, con cariño...no quería que sufriera más...no quería hacerle daño...quería que lo disfrutara, que quisiera repetir...no simplemente una forma de acabar con los efectos de la poción..

Las lágrimas de Harry eran cristalinas, como gotas de agua... se agarraba fuertemente a Draco, gimiendo en alto ya...el rubio lo besaba y lo acariciaba...

_Caminaría por tu piel descalza y vulnerable;  
te ofrecería besos de los de sabor a miel,  
Me bañaría en tu ternura cálida y serena.  
Y deja que llueva.  
Deja que llueva...(...)_

Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes, pero el dolor que sentía Harry era ahogado por lo labios de Draco, por sus masajes en su pene, por sus fricciones...y porque en esos momentos estaba rozando algo dentro suyo que le hacía excitarse, extasiarse...

Harry dejó de ver, dejó de pensar...sólo veía luz...un sentimiento tan intenso y devastador recorrió su cuerpo que sin quererlo perdió el conocimiento.

Era su primer orgsamo.

Draco sintió algo parecido en el interior de Harry, explotando en él. Sintió como la pesa de su culpa se disipaba...cómo todo se veía borroso...estaba tan cansado...

Y así, los dos, abrazados, se durmieron...

La oscuridad y la luz. El bien y el mal...uno no puede existir sin el otro...¿por qué odiarse¿por qué luchar? si del odio al amor...hay un solo paso...

Me pasaría horas en tus ojos sin bastarme;  
me quedaría días aquí en tus labios a beber;  
me envolvería en el silencio blanco de tu arena;  
y deja que llueva;  
deja que llueva.

Caminaría por tu piel descalza y vulnerable;  
te ofrecería besos de los de sabor a miel;  
me bañaría en tu ternura cálida y serena;  
y deja que llueva;  
deja que llueva.

No quiero saber  
lo que hay detrás  
de cada gota de agua.  
Ven  
deja que el viento haga el resto entre los dos.

Me pasaría horas en tus brazos sin soltarme;  
me quedaría días así en tu cuerpo sin pedir;  
me encerraría en ese cielo,  
el que tú me acercas.  
Aunque ahí fuera  
sea primavera.

Y cuando quieras que yo te quiera  
deja que llueva  
deja que llueva

(Ana Torroja)

... Dios...¿de verdad he escrito yo esto? ahora que lo vuelvo a leer me parece cursi. decidme si os ha gustado. Y si queréis que termine aqui o una continuación.


	9. Vuelta al pasado

Gracias por los comentarios. Um, tal vez si fuera un poco apresurado el capitulo anterior, no se. En realidad solo os puse lo de si queriais la continuacion por saber la opinion de ese cap. Ok, quereis la historia entera. Vaaaaaaaaalep. Ok, pues aqui sigue...ejjj...odio fanfiction, no me deja poner mis barras bajas y tengo que repetir todos los dialogos. lo odio. Besos.

Harry se despertó.

El olor característico de la enfermería inundó su olfato.

Pero había otros olores…extraños. Tan extraños como el bulto al que estaba abrazado. Frunció el ceño. Sin las gafas no veía ni torta. Levantó un poco el brazo para destapar al extraño ser, cuando su mano rozó piel….un cuerpo.

¡El bulto era una persona!

Harry se estaba empezando a poner nervioso. ¿Había dormido con alguien en la enfermería¿Qué había pasado todo este tiempo? Lo último que recordaba eran unas voces extrañas en la cabeza y salir de su sala común… para ir a pociones…

Mierda.

Se le olvidaba algo. Y sabía que era importante…pero no conseguía recordar qué era…y si tenía relación con la persona que dormía ahora a su lado…

Alzó con determinación la mano y destapó el rostro de su acompañante.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry se quedó pasmado al ver al rubio. ¿Qué diantre hacía……..?

De repente todos los recuerdos le volvieron a la memoria. Completamente nítidos.

Harry no podía apartar la mano de la sábana.

Por Merlín.

¿Qué había hecho?

Ahora recordaba porqué el rubio estaba en la cama. Sintió vergüenza, miedo y dolor…pero sobre todo furia…y estuvo apunto de pegarle un empujón y echarle de la cama a patadas, cuando, recordó lo que le había dicho la noche anterior.

"¿Draco Malfoy se había disculpado?"

Mientras Harry rememoraba indeciso todos sus recuerdos, incluidos los de él mismo en cierta cabaña una noche lluviosa, Draco se desperezó y abrió los ojos. Sólo para ver otros color esmeralda que le miraban en un mar de confusión.

Primero Draco se sorprendió de ver a Harry, pero, al contrario que este, recordó en seguida el porqué estaba allí. Al parecer Harry lo estaba empezando a rememorar también…y no le hacía ninguna gracia….

- Supongo que el efecto de la poción ya pasó¿no es así, Potter?

Su pregunta obtuvo un fuerte empujón de respuesta, que le tiró de la cama al suelo. Draco chilló y se sentó, frotándose su espalda dolorida. Estaba desnudo y el suelo era frío.

- ¡Maldita serpiente asquerosa!- Harry se incorporó de repente en la cama al recordar quién había sido el que estuvo todo el rato "debajo" por la noche….pero hizo mal. Ese impulso le hizo sentarse en la cama con fuerza…y a cierta parte de su cuerpo le dolió bastante….Harry gimió y cerró los ojos por el dolor. Se tumbó de nuevo.

- Joder, Malfoy…esta si que no te la paso…- dijo entre siseos. Draco torció la boca divertido y se levantó rascándose el cuello. Por supuesto no podía esperar agradecimiento de Potter. Había conseguido evitar que se le rompiese el corazón…rompiéndole otra cosa…y el moreno distaba mucho de haberlo disfrutado pues empezaba a acusar los efectos de las bruscas y torpes arremetidas del rubio… pero ¿qué podía hacer? había sido su primera vez, joder, no sabía lo que debía saber…

Harry escrutó al rubio que, sin responder a su provocación, ahora recogía y se ponía sus ropas diseminadas por el suelo. Cuando terminó de atusarse bien la capa, se dirigió a la puerta y con un toque de varita quitó los hechizos de la noche anterior.

El rubio había decidido no decir nada. Ya estaba todo hecho y a Potter no le hacía gracia tenerle cerca. Ja. Seguramente cumpliría su amenaza y esta vez Draco no se libraría de lo que le hiciese….pero en fin… ¿qué podía hacer?

Abrió la puerta y avanzó. Pero antes de salir se detuvo y giró su vista hacia Harry. Este lo miraba absolutamente resentido (y con razón). Su pelo ensortijado y despeinado y sus ojillos ligeramente desenfocados contribuían a hacer más cómica esa expresión. Draco reprimió otra sonrisa y pesaroso salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.


	10. Tachan tachan

Draco estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala común.

Leía.

Pero la verdad era que aparentaba leer.

No podía quitarse a Potter de la cabeza.

¿Por qué pensaba tanto en él?

Se lo había tirado, le había salvado de morir de dolor y los efectos de la poción habían desaparecido. Punto. Se acabó. Todo debería volver a la normalidad. Las mismas peleas. Los mismos insultos…aunque un poco más fuertes por su parte, si….

Sin embargo nada de eso ocurría

Sencillamente, no ocurría absolutamente nada.

Harry se limitaba a ignorarlo.

La mayoría de la gente tenía puntos débiles. Esos puntos normalmente se pinchaban cuando los insultabas o los agredías. Eso era lo que solía hacer Draco, o lo que hacían Crabbe y Goyle. Pero el punto débil de Draco no era el dolor. No le importaba si le insultaban o le pegaban, al menos no del todo. Lo que más le sacaba de quicio era que lo ignoraran.

No podía soportarlo.

Pero tampoco podía acercarse de nuevo, sin más, al Gryffindor y volver a las andadas….simplemente…le daba vergüenza. No podía. ¿Por qué¿Acaso era culpa suya?...bueno, técnicamente sí…

En fin. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que mantener su reputación.

El orgullo Malfoy por encima de todo. ¿No era eso?

Se había tragado su orgullo al pedir disculpas a Potter, aquella noche. Y todavía no sabía por qué había hecho tal cosa. Pero entonces, una vez más, el espléndido-chico-nunca-me-haré-amigo-de-un-Malfoy había vuelto a rechazarle. Vale, esta vez con razón…le había hecho daño.

Pero aún así…

- ¿Qué pasa Draco¿Otra vez cavilando?

Blaise lo despertó de su ensimismamiento.

- Mh…hola. No…estaba leyendo esto…

- Ya. Boca abajo.

Draco miró su libro. Estaba al revés.

"Seré idiota…"

- Oye Draco…- su compañero se sentó junto a él, cerca de su oído.- ¿De verdad te tiraste a Potter?

Draco se puso pálido. Esa era la pregunta que había estado evitando todo el día. Seguro que todo Slytherin estaba deseando preguntarlo, pero al final le había tocado a Blaise. En fin, tampoco podía mentirle.

- Sí.

Blaise le miró boquiabierto. Después su boca sonrió y empezó a sonreír. Al final soltó una carcajada y se volvió para hacer una seña a los demás, de asentimiento.

"Lo suponía, estábais esperando el momento…"

En cuestión de segundos todos sus compañeros le rodeaban acosándole a preguntas sobre cómo había conseguido engatusar a Potter, qué cara había puesto, que si era un estúpido, que…..bla, bla, bla…

Draco se limitó a volver a su máscara de cinismo y superioridad. Volvía a ser EL Slytherin que todos admiraban…. Suponía.

Harry miraba pensativo por la ventana cómo caían las gotas de lluvia.

Todos en la sala de Gryffindor lo miraban con preocupación. Pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Seguramente si los gemelos Weasley aún estuvieran allí, habrían ido derechitos a zurrar a Malfoy. Pero no estaban. Y Harry tampoco quería más líos….¿o sí?  
Ron y Hermione se le acercaron. Harry cerró los ojos con desesperación. Lo único que quería era estar solo…un ratito…nada más….para pensar en lo que era ahora…posiblemente el único chico-no-virgen-violado-por-un-hijo-de-mortífago en todo Hogwarts. No deseaba compartir eso con nadie, menos con sus amigos. Pero sabía que no le dejarían en paz. Así que abrió los ojos y se encontró con las amistosas miradas de sus amigos.

- Harry…¿quieres dar una vuelta?- aventuró Hermione sonriente.

Harry declinó la oferta.

- No. Seguramente estará pavoneándose por los pasillos delante de toda la gente….y no me apetece ser su mono de feria….

Ron y Hermione se miraron.

- Ah…bueno, es que nosotros…- Ron miró a su amiga.

- Si, nosotros no pensábamos….

- ¿Qué lo admitiría tan pronto?- Harry les miró cansado.- Vamos. Me ha violado Malfoy, está en boca de todos. Negarlo es una estupidez. Pero tampoco voy a darle el gusto de creer que me siento dolido.

Pasaron el resto del día en la sala común. Era un sábado. Y por la noche, al final, Harry decidió bajar al Gran Comedor.

Ron, Hermione y Harry iban por el pasillo de Gryffindor. Tenían hambre y esperaran que la cena fuese espléndida, ideal para un sábado…aunque nunca habían comido mal en Hogwarts…por su parte lo que harry esperaba era que se obrase un milagro y no tuviera que ver al maldito Slytherin.

Draco, Blaise y Pansy iban en grupo hacia el Gran Comedor. Los seguía la tribu de Slytherins. Tanto estos como Blaise y Pansy estaban deseando ver a Potter para reírse de él. Draco por su parte no sabía qué era lo que quería hacer….si deseaba ver al Gryffindor o no verle…

Y ocurrió lo inevitable.

Ron, Hermione y Harry doblaron la esquina y entraron al Gran Comedor.

Pansy, Blaise y Draco doblaron la esquina y entraron en el Gran Comedor.

Ron y Hermione se detuvieron bruscamente al ver a los Slytherins, como si se tratara de serpientes venenosas.

Blaise, Pansy y los demás Slytherins frenaron en seco al ver a los Gryffindor. En especial al moreno.

Draco y Harry, cada uno en sus pensamientos, chocaron entre ellos.

Y se hizo el silencio.

Sentados en el suelo, levantaron ambos las cabezas, furiosos, preparados para chillar al que se les había echado encima.

Cuando se vieron, todo lo que iban a decir, murió en sus labios.

Harry miró a Draco. El rubio podía decirle cualquier cosa en ese momento. Podía pisarle y dejarle en ridículo delante de todos. Ahora Harry era vulnerable.

"Merlín…no estoy preparado. No debía haber bajado. Mierda. ¿Por qué tengo miedo de lo que vaya a decir este imbécil ahora?...porque…ya me ha hecho daño…o…porque …no lo sé…"

Draco miró a Harry. El moreno debía seguir furioso con él. Seguro que había trazado un plan para vengarse o algo peor. Alomejor se le abalanzaba encima y le pegaba una paliza….

"Y si lo hace….se que me voy a dejar…Merlín, se perfectamente que no opondré resistencia. Me lo merzco…¿Pero qué estoy diciendo! Debería estar insultando a Potter y a esos dos y lo único que pienso es qué me hará el cararajada…tengo miedo de lo que haga, de su reacción….se que me afectará demasiado….y no podré mantener mi máscara durante más tiempo….¿qué me está pasando?"

Y Merlín debió escucharles, bueno, Merlín o su primo más cercano, en este caso, Dumbledore.

- ¡Señor Potter, Señor Malfoy, levántense del suelo¡Y vengan de inmediato a mi despacho!

Draco y Harry suspiraron de alivio sin que nadie los oyera y obedecieron, dejando a tras a sus respectivos compañeros.


	11. Avada

- Sentaos.

Draco y Harry obedecieron. Curiosamente había dos sillas en el medio de la habitación, una frente a otra. Se sentaron cada uno en una.

Dumbledore los miró serio.

- Sacad las varitas.

Ambos chicos fruncieron el ceño, pero hicieron lo que se les pedía.

- Muy bien. Ahora apuntaros el uno al otro.

Esta vez le miraron asustados.

Dumbledore no estaba bromeando.

Lo hicieron. Sus brazos temblaban un poco.

- Ahora decid: Avada Kedabra.

- ¿QUÉ!

Draco y Harry se levantaron chillando al unísono.

Dumbledore los miró sin alterarse.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Harry lo miró furioso.

- ¿Pretende que nos matemos?

Draco le miró sin decir nada, pero en sus ojos también destellaba la ira.

- ¿Acaso importa?- dijo el viejo

Harry miró a Dumbledore. Estaba asustado y confundido.

Dumbledore continuó.

- Lo que ha ocurrido es muy grave, Harry. Has estado a punto de morir y el señor Malfoy también. Todo por un estúpido odio adolescente. Gracias a Merlín, la cosa no ha terminado tan mal, pero eso no quita el hecho de que ambos se han comportado de forma estúpida.- Harry se mordió el labio. ¡No era culpa suya¡Estaba bajo los efectos d ela poción! … bueno, no del todo… Dumbledore se puso en pie con su varita.- Señores, ambos están por finalizar su estancia en Hogwarts dentro de poco. Y hasta ahora no he oído más que quejas acerca del comportamiento entre ustedes dos. Al principio pensé que pasaría….pero veo que no ha sido así. Desgraciadamente cada vez se odian más y buscan un modo de arruinar sus vidas mutuamente. No tendría que recordarles que nos enfrentemos a una guerra. Pero lo haré. En esa guerra sufrirán. Puede que incluso mueran. Lo más seguro es que luchen entre sí, visto lo visto. Así que, he decidido que no puedo tolerar más pérdidas y que, si tienen que luchar, lo hagan ahora. Vamos. Si tanto quieren ver al otro morir, háganlo ahora.

Harry y Draco no salían de su asombro y se miraban asustados.

- Bien, visto que no se deciden…. Imperius.

Rápidamente, ambos sintieron a la vez la maldición que les obligaba a levantar sus varitas y apuntar al contrario.

Harry recordó su entrenamiento e intentó resistir el imperius con todas sus fuerzas, pero una voz en su cabeza le obligaba a apuntar con su varita a Draco: "Avada kedabra", decía. Pero Harry no quería matarle. Por mucho que le hubiese hecho, no merecía morir…. Curiosamente, no era esta vez el instinto de proteger a cualquiera que viera, sino simplemente que no quería matar al rubio. Draco no debía morir. No quería. Chilló en su mente con todas sus fuerzas "¡NO!". El maleficio perdió su efecto y Harry cayó al suelo de espaldas, lo había conseguido. Tiró por si acaso su varita, lejos de él.

Pero al mirar hacia arriba vio otra varita. Y le apuntaba.

Draco había intentado resistirse, pero no podía. Nunca le habían hecho un imperius antes. No estaba preparado para eso. Y simplemente oía que en su mente una voz le obligaba a lanzar el Avada hacia Harry, a matarlo. Draco veía con desesperación cómo su brazo se elevaba solo hacia el muchacho en el suelo. Harry lo miraba con temor. No. No quería verlo morir así. ¡Nunca lo había querido matar! Y menos ahora. No cuando le había hecho eso…no después de ver sus lágrimas, su dolor. No. No lo mataría.

En ese momento, Draco Malfoy tomó una decisión. Y se prometió a símismo respetarla para el resto de su vida, si es que vivía.

Protegería a Harry.

Costase lo que costase, nunca le haría daño. Nunca más.

Con mucho esfuerzo logró coger la mano que sostenía la varita. No podía tirar el arma, pero sí desplazarla. Y dirigió su propia mano a su pecho, el pedazo de madera incrustado en él. Si alguien moría, sería el mismo Draco. Por fin dejó salir las palabras de su boca, aquellas que marcarían su final.

- Avada…

- ¡DETTENTIO!

Draco sintió como si le quitaran un peso de encima y cayó al suelo, temblando.

Harry había estado a punto de saltar sobre el rubio cuando vio que intentaba suicidarse para evitar lanzarle a él la maldición. Pero Dumbledore lo había parado a tiempo.

En esos momentos el anciano salía del despacho. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Harry se acercó a Draco y lo cogió de los hombros. El chico estaba temblando y tenía la cabeza bajada.

Cuando sintió las manos de Harry, empezó a llorar. Se llevó las manos a la cara y descargó en ellas todo el miedo.

Harry no sabía qué hacer. Nunca había visto al rubio llorar. Y en ese momento supo que era la cosa más triste del mundo. Y no quería que lo hiciese. Le abrazó con fuerza. Draco se aferró a él con desesperación y sollozó en sus hombros, en su espalda.

- Lo siento….lo siento…- decía. Harry le acariciaba la espalda, intentando tranquilizarle.

- Sshhh.. tranquilo….tranquilo…no es culpa tuya…ha sido culpa de Dumbledore…no llores…

- No…. Lo siento, Harry…lo siento todo…todo lo que te he hecho..dese….desde el día que llegaste….yo….lo siento…perdóname…casi, casi mueres por mi culpa…y esta es la segunda vez…- y reanudó su llanto, esta vez más fuerte.

Harry no sabía qué decir. Estaba feliz y a la vez asustado…triste pero alegre…siempre, en el fondo de su corazón había querido ser amigo del rubio, que se llevaran bien….y ahora…

Draco sintió que lo separaba de su cuerpo. Las manos de Harry le cogían la barbilla.

- Basta, Draco. Mírame. No llores más. No quiero que llores…- pero el rubio seguía llorando y temblando. Sabía que Harry no le iba a perdonar, que lo hacía por compasión..- Draco. Draco. Si sigues así yo también lloraré….¿acaso quieres que llore?

Draco pareció escucharlo y negó con la cabeza, limpiándose las lágrimas y sin todavía mirar a Harry a la cara.

Harry suspiró, estaba consiguiendo calmarle. Cuando por fin se decidió a mirarle, aún le corrían lágrimas por las mejillas. Merlín…¿él también habría estado con ese aspecto la noche de la cabaña? Con su propia mano, limpió algunas lágrimas del rosotro del rubio, que le miró perplejo.

- Draco, ahora escúchame. Sin llorar, eso es. Draco, yo no te odio. – el rubio abrió mucho los ojos.- Nunca he querido hacerte daño..bueno, tal vez alguna vez me he vengado y eso, pero…. Yo no quiero que mueras, Draco. No quiero que muera nadie, pero menos tú. Yo… te respeto, Draco. Desde que llegué aquí me he enfrentado cada día a tus continuas burlas y… podría decirse que me ha servido de entrenamiento…-Harry sonrió triste.- Gracias a ti….se defenderme de los demás. Y… bueno…yo…a mi…me gustaría que…al menos…fuésemos amigos…aunque creo que esto ya te lo dije la otra vez. Te perdono, Draco. Y Yo también lo siento…. Oye…¿podríamos volver a empezar¿querrías ser…mi amigo, Draco? Por lo menos…hasta que empiece la guerra…o hasta que me mate Voldemort…

- Nunca.- Harry lo miró dolido.- Nunca permitiré que te mate.- Harry le miró otra vez, sorprendido.- Te protegeré, Harry. Te lo prometo.- había dejado de llorar y lo miraba serio. Su mano cogiendo la del moreno con ceremonia.- Yo y todos. Ya sean Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepufs o Ravenclaws… todos te protegeremos, Harry. Y tú lo sabes. Todos estaremos contigo, nunca te abandonaremos. Te lo digo en serio. Y yo mismo me encargaré de cualquiera que ose enfrentarse a ti. Me da igual si son de mi casa o no. Estoy harto, harto de hacer lo que esperan de mí, harto de tener que parecer algo que no soy…harto de…esconder lo que siento. Harry, yo siempre he querido que fuésemos amigos…. Bueno, después de lo de la otra noche…supongo que mis sentimientos han aumentado, pero…quería que lo supieras. Estaré contigo. Hasta el final. Tú… tú solo confía en ti mismo, Harry…en tus amigos…todos te quieren..te queremos…- le acarició la mejilla- y… aunque no podamos estar siempre a tu lado…de algún modo, velaremos por ti…estés donde estés….porque tú vas a ganar, Harry. Lo sé. No se si tú lo sabes, pero yo sí. Yo confío en ti. Confío en ti, Harry. ¿Confiarás tú en mi?

Harry no podía expresar con palabras lo que sentía en ese momento. Estaba emocionado por todo lo que había dicho el rubio. Y sí, claro que confiaba en él. Y sólo conocía una forma de demostrárselo.

Le besó.

Draco lo recibió con amor y abrazó su cuerpo. Harry hizo lo mismo.

Desde que Sirius habia muerto no tenía muchas esperanzas con respecto a su futuro, sentía que todo el peso del mundo recaía en sus hombros…que estaba sólo…pero en ese momento Draco le había quitado las dudas. Ahora sabía que estarían con él. Todos. Y si estaban a su lado…si Draco estaba con él…entonces sabía que vencería.


	12. Serpiente

A la mierda, jajajajaj, estoy de buen humor y alterada, lo que quiere decir que no se si todas las letras estaran en su sitio, pero en fin. Ha sido mi cumpleaños, me han regalado un Snape de corcho y tela, hoy he conducido por primera vez desde que me han dado el carnet y me ha dicho mi mai que lo hago muy bien. Así que¡¡¡¡TOCA ACTUALIZARRRRRRRRR!

Espero que os guste. mmm...¿por donde iba?Ah, si...Draco.

-----------------

- Sigo sin entenderlo.

Blaise movía la cabeza, consternado. Era increíble. Primero se odiaban, después tenía que escapar de él, casi le mata...y ahora iba a renunciar a todo lo que su familia representaba...todo por ese niñato moreno miope de ojos esmeralda.

Pansy no hablaba. Miraba a Draco pensativa, le preocupaba su rubito preferido.

Alrededor también estaban otros chicos de Slytherin, pero chicos de confianza, como Theodore Nott, quien estaba igual que Pansy, con cara de preocupación.

Draco los miraba con los ojos como platos, desesperado.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Blaise? Lo he dicho muy claro. De ahora en adelante me niego a ser un mortñifago, a llevar esa ... estúpida marca, a seguir el "camino" de mi padre. Me niego a obedecr a Voldemort.

Todos los chicos saltaron de sus asientos. Temblaban de miedo.

- ¿Por Potter?- Pansy le miraba con los brazos cruzados. Odiaba a ese estúpido moreno.

- No es sólo Potter, Pans.- Draco se acercó a ella y la cogió de las manos.- Es...¡es todo!- Pansy temblaba, Draco nunca había tocado a nadie...- Por Merlín...yo, nosotros...miraos. ¿Qué somos¿Somos Slytherins?Si lo somos...¿por qué nos estamos rebajando a servir a alguien?

- Porque como tú mismo has dicho somos Slytherins. Y los Slytherins hacen cualquier cosa por llegar a sus objetivos.- Esta vez era Theodore quien hablaba. Era listo, como Draco, pero al contrario que él, no le gustaba llamar la atención. Aún asi tenía dudas.

- Nott. Los Slytherins hacen cualquier cosa, tú lo has dicho, para lograr sus objetivos. Pero, por nada del mundo, nos deberíamos humillar ante alguien. ¡No somos los perritos falderos del Señor Tenebroso¿Por qué tenemos que estar de su lado¿Por qué nosotros? De entre todos los magos del mundo sólo aquí, en Hogwarts, tienen que ser los Slytheirns, siempre ellos. ¿Es que estamos marcados¿Es que estamos obligados¿Desde cuando? Cuando entramos en Hogwarts, entramos para aprender magia. No entramos para ser siervos de nadie.

Muchos chicos de los que estaban allí asintieron. Nunca les había parecido justo pero no sa hebían atrevido a decirlo en voz alta. Que lo dijera Malfoy, que para ellos era como un líder, era como si sus pensamientos se vieran reflejados en el rubio.

- ¿Y qué propones hacer, Draco?- Blaise sonrió con desprecio ¿Que nos unamos a Potter en su cruzada¿Quieres que nos enfrentemos a nuestros propios padres y al lord...por ÉL?

Ahí le había pillado. Draco apretó los labios. Sabía que Zabinni era muy listo. Pero aunque lo hiciese por Harry, tambien lo hacía por él mismo, por ellos.

- ... Blaise...¿crees que me enfrentaría a mi padre, tragándome el orgullo, poniendo mi vida y la todos en peligro sólo por estar enamorado de alguien?

En ese momento todos abrieron los ojos como platos. Lo había confesado. Blaise parpadeó.

- Si. Estoy enamorado de él. Muy bien. Y qué.No seáis imbéciles. No es sólo por eso por lo que lucho. Potter simplemente me ha abierto los ojos. Joder, somos crios, adolescentes...desde muy pequeños nos han inculcado que la muerte es a lo único que debemos aspirar. Nos han jodido nuestra infancia metiendonos eso en la cabeza. Ideas de ser superios, de sangre limpia...y ellos nos utilizan como peones...¿o acaso creeis que ÉL lucharía si estuviese solo? No. Nos necesita a nosotros...pero a la vez solo somos sangre de cañón. ¿Acaso él nos ha enseñado algo¿Nos ha dado algo? No os pido que lucheis por Potter ni por los sangresucia, os pido que lucheis por vosotros mismos y por este colegio. Aqui es donde nos han enseñado todo...y si quieren acabar con un alumno...sea quien sea...deberíamos luchar. - sonrió con una mueca.- Ya es hora de que se vea que Slytherin no es la cas de los cobardes. Que vean que no seguimos las órdenes, que sepan quiene ssomos de verdad.¿O es que vais a seguir viviendo de los demás siempre? Joder, yo os digo que ahora mismo renuncio al apellido Malfoy. A todo lo que ello conlleva. Y a la puta mierda con todo.

Draco se desparramó en el sillón. Estaba exhausto. Cerró los ojos. No quería saber qué pensaban. Seguro que que era un traidor. Podía oír los murmullos de los chicos hablando entre ellos. Draco sentía miedo, era como un juicio. Un juicio en el que él era la víctima. Pero en fin...lo dicho dicho estaba.

- Draco.

Draco abrió los ojos y levantó una ceja. Blaise le miraba, aún sin cambiar su postura en el sillón.

- ¿Qué?

- No se los demás, pero yo no voy a luchar por Potter. Y si, muy bien, somos unos niños mimados y unos cobardes. Y, siendo así, yo nunca pensaría en sublevarme..no por mí mismo... pero lucharé. Y lucharé por ti, Draco, no por nadie más. Y creo que alos demás les pasa lo mismo.

Blaise se giró para ver a Pansy que sonreía con picardía, asintiendo; Theodore seguía con su serio semblante, peor también asentía. Y los demás Slytherins igual.

Draco notó cómo una luz se encendía en su corazón. Lo había conseguido. Y lo que era más...había descubierto que, al contrario d elo que pensaba...le querían allí...

- ...¿p-por qué?

- Porque te admiramos Draco. - Pansy seguía sonriente.- Nunca nos has decepcionado, todas tus ideas...vale, la de la pocion se fue al trase pero...contigo todo tiene sentido. Si tenemos que seguir a un lider...a uno, como tú dices, que nosotros decidamos, ese eres tú.

- Si. Es obvio. Entre seguir al Señor Tenebroso y morir por él...sin nisiquiera habler conocerle...y seguirte a ti, que, quieras o no, hemos etsdao juntos seis años...en fin, como tú dices, elegimos. Y tú eres el nuevo líder. ¿Qué dices a eso?

Líder. Qué palabra más extraña... vale que se sintiese como tal cuando estaba con Crabbe y Goyle...pero que s elo dijeran a la cara...que quisieran seguirle de verdad...sólo podía sentir orgullo.

Levantó la cabeza y miró con decisión a todos.

- ¿Tenéis pergamino y pluma?

Montones de lechuzas volaron ese dia de Hogwarts...todas provenientes de Slytherin.

Montones de lechuzas...algunas desplumadas volvieron a Hogwarts al dia siguiente...en el desayuno.  
Casi todas eran Vociferadores.

Los alumnos de las otras casas tuvieron que taparse los oídos con tantas explosiones e insultos d epadres a hijos, maldiciones, etc. Pero todos habían oido algo muy claro: Slytherin se estaba rebelando.

Harry miró asustado cómo estallaban los sobres y los alumnos se encogían. A Pansy le daba tanto miedo que no le abrió y le explotó en la cara, chillando con dos voces igual de agudas que suponía que eran de sus padres; a Blaise, que lo abrió, pero demasiado tarde, igual. Pero su Howler además, intentó morderle; Theodore por el contrario, abrió la carta lentamente y escuchó sin pestañear el torrente d einsultos, amenazas y maldiciones que le escupía la carta. Todo esto había resultado gracioso, (los Slytherins regañados y amenazados por sus padres), sino fuera por lo que decían.

Pero lo peor fue la carta de Draco.

Cuando los vociferadores se hubieron desintegrado, casi todo volvió a la normalidad. Los profesores se miraban preocupados. Snape observaba la mesa Slytheirn muy atento. Y pronto las arrugas se formaron en su rostro.

"Extraño. Si lo que he oído es cierto... estos imbéciles les han enviado a sus padres su carta de adiós...pero...el señor Malfoy no ha recibido ninguna..."

En ese momento una lechuza entró solitaria, cargando un bulto negro. Se posó en la mesa de las serpeintes, delante de Draco y lo dejó allí.

El Gran Comedor contuvo el silencio.

Draco miró el gran paquete. Mediría más o menos lo que una caja de zapatos a lo grande... llevó su mano a la tapa. Y se detuvo. Sabía que era de su padre. debía ser precavido...pero...¿sería capaz de mandarle algo que lo lastimara? Después de la carta si.

Miró hacia la mesa de los leones. Solo un segundo, pero le bastó para ver preocupación en los ojos esmeralda. Tragó saliva y empezó a desatar el paquete.

Snape tuvo un mal presentimiento en el momento en que vio la caja negra. Le recoradaba a algo, pero no sabía qué.

Harry también se sintió mal al ver entrar a esa lechuza con el bulto oscuro en sus garras. Y sin saber por qué le vino a la mente una estupidez, las costumbres de los piratas. Cuando uno o más piratas tenían en su punto de mira a otro, normalemente por traición, le mandaban un aviso, un aviso con el que el desafortunado sabía que nunca escaparía de la muerte: la ficha negra. Si tenías la ficha, sabías que ibas a morir. Y ese paquete le recoradaba eso.

Peligro. Eso fue lo que sentían todos los alumnos en ese momento.

¿Por qué?

Porque, simplemente, tenían razón.

Draco no tuvo tiempo de abrir la caja.

Cuando los cordeles estuvieron desatados, una fuerza maligna salió desde dentro y el rubio solo atisbó a ver una criatura oscura y borrosa que se alzaba contra él. Después sólo sintió el dolor.

Snape se había acercado a la mesa antes de que Draco abriera el paquete. Y estaba allí cuando la víbora salió de la caja. Debía medir unos treinta centímetros, era marrón oscura, con rombos a los lados. Y parecía exaltada. Nada más abrir la caja había saltado hacia la cara del rubio, mordiéndolo con saña. En ese instante Snape había debido actuar, pero se había paralizado. Cuando Draco recibió del segundo mordisco fue cuando apuntó con su varita al reptil y lo petrificó, chillando alos alumnos que se apartaran. Los Slytherin estaban histéricos, chillando y llorando, corrían por el gran comedor. otros alumnos corrían igual. Miedo. El profesor de pociones se arrodilló ante el chico y le miró.

- ¡MADAME POMFREY!- chilló, y acto seguido, se arrodilló junto al muchacho y, con las miradas incrédulas y asustadas de sus alumnos, empezó a chupar el veneno de la mordedura de su cara.

La medimaga se había presentado casi al instante. Horrorizada miró la escena de los dos en el suelo y la serpiente petrificada.

- Por Merlín...

Los profesores ya se habían puesto en marcha. En ese momento Remus Lupin se aparecía (no se sabe cómo) en la sala y se dirigía rápidamente hacia dond eestaban. Miró la serpiente y a Severus.

- ¿Severus¿Lystrophis dorbignyi?- era el nombre de la serpiente. Esperaba que fuese esa. No era venenosa.

Severus escupió.

- ¡LUPIN¿CREES QUE SI NO FUESE VENENOSA ESTARÍA HACIENDO ESTO¡ES UNA JODIDA CORAL¡Crotalus durissus terrificus ¡Serpiente de cascabel!

- Mierda. - Esa era una de las más venenosas.- Popy, necesitamos el antídoto para las corales. Puede ser un anticrotálico o un antiophidius.

Popy se fue corriendo.

Severus estaba preocupado. La primera mordedura no solía tener mucho veneno. Era la segunda la que lo contenía. No mataba en el cato, pero...

Draco tenía los ojos abiertos, no respiraba.

Severus repsaba de memoria lo que sabía d elas serpientes. Los tipos de venenos de las serpientes son de dos tipos: los protelíticos y los neurotóxicos. Los proteolíticos actúan directamente sobre las proteínas presentes en las células destruyendolas de forma casi inmediata, dependiendo del lugar donde sean inyectados; mientras que los neurotóxicos producen fallos pulmonares y cardiacos al actuar sobre los neuroreceptores.

Y Malfoy no respiraba. Lo que significaba...que le estaban fallando las vias respiratorias.

- Aguanta...

Draco no veía nada. Estaba todo borroso y la falta de oxígeno hacía que se le nublara la mente. Pero cuando quería olvidarse dle dolor y dormirse, el profesor Snape entraba en su mente y le obligaba a mantener abiertos los ojos.

"No se te ocurra cerrarlos..."

" Despieto, Draco, despierto, debes estar despierto..."

"Draco...¿Draco?"

"¡MALFOY!"


	13. Snape

Antes de empezar: se que hace mucho que no actualizo esta historia y puede que a la mayoría se le haya olvidado de qué va, así que resumo: Draco echó a Harry una poción para que se quedara mudo, pero le echó la poción equivocada, así que Harry se enamoró de él de una forma un poco extraña: con varias personalidades distintas y persiguió a Draco hasta la muerte si hace falta. Al final la poción solo podía parar si Harry hacia el amor con Draco o si Harry se destrozaba de dolor. Draco decidió concederle lo primer y descubrió que estaba enamorado de él. Después de que lo entendiera, le prometió que le ayudaría con Voldemort y no dejaría que le hiciese daño, así que levantó a los Slytherin en armas para que se rebelaran contra sus padres y su destino. Pero la respuesta de los padres llegó por vía lechuza y Draco recibió un paquete con una serpiente venenosa dentro, que le mordió y casi le mata. Gracias a la intervención de Snape, se salvó, pero se quedó en la enfermería.

Y sigue así…

Draco Malfoy yacía en una cama de la enfermería. Sus ojos no se habían abierto aún y su respiración era demasiado lenta. No le habían llevado a San Mungo por tratarse de una herida de animal muggle, pero aún así el veneno se había extendido y el crotálido necesitaría tiempo para hacer su efecto.

Harry se hallaba sentado cerca de él, en una silla junto a la cama y le miraba. Se había asustado mucho al ver el ataque de la serpiente y más aún al contemplar el estado en el que había dejado a Draco. Algunas veces sonreía con ironía, pensando que al principio era él quien había estado en esa enfermería, en esa misma cama y había sido el rubio quien le había contemplado desde ahí. Y de repente todo se había dado la vuelta. Harry ya no sentía los efectos de la poción amorosa pero aún así, seguía albergando sentimientos hacia Draco. Al principio esto le había preocupado, pero después de lo demás, del despacho de Dumbledore….y cuando había visto que los Slytherin se habían rebelado supo de inmediato que era por las palabras de Draco, cuando, arrodillados en el suelo de la habitación, le había dicho que no moriría a manos de Voldemort. Y Harry había visto esa convicción en sus ojos, esa determinación…como cuando él mismo se disponía a luchar. Y Draco había luchado...por él.

Harry suspiró. El que tenía que acabar en la enfermería era él, no Draco...y de todas formas lo que más hubiera temido que ocurriera era que viniesen los padres de los Slytherins o Voldemort en persona…pero no. Parecía que sus hijos traidores no eran lo suficientemente buenos como para hecerles caso. Simplemente estaban ahí…solos…uno de ellos mordido por una serpiente. Se preguntó qué sería de los Slytherins ahora. No podrían volver a sus casas, ya no les aceptarían allí…y las otras casas del colegio no iban a tenerles simpatía pese a sus nuevas ideas, Harry lo sabía. Y estaba confuso. ¿Había echo bien en ayudar así a Draco, a los Slytherin¿No hubiera sido mejor dejarlo correr? Todo como antes…peleas, insultos, enemigos…cada uno por su lado…y cuando hubiese llegado el momento, luchar. Pero ese equilibrio se había derrumbado...ahora los Sly...eran como los demás….no sabía qué iba a pasar…y tampoco si quería saberlo…

……………..

- No podemos tolerar esto, Albus…ellos…están…fuera de control…no se pueden apalancar en Hogwarts porque sí…no pueden…

Snape sostenía su barbilla pensativo mientras miraba a McGonagall quejarse a Dumbledore. Los demás profesores también estaban allí, todos sentados en sillas, como un congreso. Incluso el profesor Binns, ese fantasma cansino, estaba allí.

- Pero Minerva, no podemos hacer nada…no podemos decirles simplemente que…

- Albus. Si siguen así, pronto tendremos a sus padres llegando al colegio para llevarlos a la fuerza, será todo un espectáculo.

Lupin los miraba preocupado. En ese momento levantó una mano.

- Perdón, Minerva, pero…yo creo que ya son mayorcitos para tomar sus decisiones y si lo que quieren es liberarse…

- ¿Mayores para qué¿Para morir¿Sabes lo que les pasará cuado salgan del colegio? Los matarán, Lupin.

- Los matarán de todas formas.

Todos se volvieron al oír hablar a Snape. Se había cruzado de brazos y miraba a McGonagall con gesto cansado.

- ¿Qué¿Acaso no es cierto? Hagan lo que hagan acabarán muertos. Es la maldición de los Slytherin...- sonrió con sarcasmo- ¿Qué más da que los mate el Señor Tenebroso o sus propios compañeros de clase?- sonrió ante las miradas de preocupación- Porque eso es lo que ocurriría si se volvieran atrás. – esto lo dijo muy lentamente- Minerva, de un modo u otro, lucharán, y , probablemente, no solo mueran ellos. Lo único que han hecho es escoger un bando…contrario al que estaban…dejadles en paz.

- ¿Es que no te importa que mueran los de tu propia casa, Severus?- McGonagall lo miraba apretando los labios.

Snape suspiró y no se dignó a contestar.

- Señores…- Dumbledore se levantó. Estaba muy cansado- ¿qué proponen que hagamos?

Todos los profesores hablaron entre ellos a la vez, discutiendo posibles opciones.

- Podríamos hacer una barricada con el colegio…hasta el próximo año..y que se queden aquí…- sugirió Flitwitch.

Muchos no estaban de acuerdo con eso, no les gustaba trabajar en verano y menos aún cuidar de muchachos buscados.

- Se les podría enviar a casas escondidas, con un guardián…o con muggles…

- No soportarán a los muggles, Hooch

Y siguieron así un buen rato, discutiendo cómo desembarazase de ellos, hasta que Binns, que había estado en silencio durante un tiempo, se levantó y flotó en el aire, aclarándose la garganta invisible.

- Camaradas, me gustaría decir algo.- los demás guardaban silencio. Binns era ya viejo cuando Dumbledore era alumno y le respetaban (un poco)- Durante todos los años que he dado clase aquí, jamás había visto nada igual. Desde tiempos remotos Slytherin siempre ha sido previsible a la hora de escoger su bando y actuar. Siempre se ha valido de los de su propia casa y nunca jamás ha ayudado a otros que no compartieran su opinión. Por eso, creo que esto es un gran evento. Pues la casa de Salazar quiere liberarse de sus ataduras y, por una vez en su vida, ayudar. – se quedó un rato mirando a los presentes en silencio- Todos los profesores, directores, alumnos de Hogwarts, siempre han dado de lado esta casa. Lo digo yo, que soy Ravenclaw, pero ustedes lo saben…y por eso durante todo este tiempo, Slytherin nos cerró sus puertas, sus corazones. Eso fue un gran error. Pero como nuestro director sabe, se aprende de los errores del pasado, así que confío que no se volverán a repetir, y menos en una oportunidad como esta de extender nuestras manos y ayudar a quienes quieren, por primera vez desde que se fundó esa casa, compartir sus vidas, sus problemas, con nosotros. – hubo un silencio entre los profesores mientras pensaban en estas palabras. Binns prosiguió.- Creo que todos saben que la guerra estallará en breve, no hay por qué esconderlo. Y la mejor forma de ganarla es prepararse para ella. Se que es duro enseñar y que los años son duros, pero me gustaría que aceptaran mi propuesta. Que todos los alumnos que quieran, da igual la casa, se queden en Hogwarts durante el verano, enlazando con el año siguiente, y les preparemos de verdad para la lucha. Sin notas ni calificaciones, solo que sepan lo que hacer y cómo hacerlo llegado el momento, enseñarles a luchar, a sobrevivir. Así no tendrían que buscar lugares para los Slytherin ni preocuparse, porque estarían aquí. Y aquí estarán seguros. Se que es duro trabajar en verano, pero será sacrificable si con eso podemos ganar esta guerra…todas las guerras..

Binns se sentó. Estaba feliz. Había hablado durante largo tiempo y por fin alguien le escuchaba. Aunque después no le hicieran caso.

Estuvieron meditándolo un momento, después Dumbledore se levantó.

- ¿A favor?

Todos los profesores levantaron la mano, menos Snape, que seguía pensativo. Al final, gruñendo, levantó el dedo.

………………..

A la mañana siguiente Harry se había quedado dormido apoyado en la cama de Draco. Notó algo suave deslizarse por su mejilla y separó su cara de las sábanas para ver la mano de Draco que le colocaba bien las gafas. El rubio sonreía.

- Draco – Harry se abrazó al Slytherin con fuerza

- Au…

- Ah, lo siento. ¿Estás bien¿Te duele algo?

- Ey, ey… ¿desde cuando suplantas a Pomfrey?

Harry sonrió y le apretó el brazo.

- Estaba preocupado por ti…- dijo con enojo

- Oh, lo siento…verás, es que estaba envenenado- dijo con sarcasmo

Harry sonrió y se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Has estado despierto toda la noche?- preguntó el rubio

- Si. Y al fin has despertado.- bostezó- Me alegro, porque la postura de esa silla es muy incómoda¿sabes?

- ¿Qué pasó? Sólo recuerdo a la serpiente…- el rubio tembló. Harry le cogió la mano.

- Snape fue enseguida a ayudarte. No se lo que hizo, petrificó a la serpiente y llamó a Pomfrey y a Lupin… algo de un crotálido…un antídoto- añadió al ver la expresión de Draco.

Malfoy suspiró.

- Y la serpiente es vencida por otra serpiente…gracias padre, buena lección- dijo con sarcasmo. Harry le miró y sintió unos deseos terribles de abrazarle de nuevo, quería consolarle...pero en vez de eso, se acercó más y le besó en la boca, suavemente.

Draco estaba sorprendido, pero se dejó besar y sintió decepción cuando el beso acabó.

- ¿A todos les das los buenos días así?-preguntó sonriendo

- Malfoy…- amenazó el moreno

- Vale, vale…intentaré no ser sarcástico…pero ven…- abrazó a Harry y lo atrajo hacia sí.- Cuando todo acabe… ¿te quedarás conmigo?

Harry le miró sorprendido de que se lo preguntase.

- Sí…supongo…

- ¿Cómo que "supongo"?- Draco alzó una ceja

- Si seguimos vivos…- dijo divertido ante la reacción del rubio.

- Te dije que no dijeras eso…- le amenazó este cociéndole del pelo sin dañarle.- Mh…aunque tienes razón. Es mejor aprovechar el tiempo ahora…

Esta vez fue Harry quien levantó la ceja. Draco prosiguió.

- Hagamos el amor.

Harry se puso rojo como un tomate y casi se cae de la cama.

- ¿Pero qué dices?- dijo azorado- Además ya lo hemos hecho, es más, me lo hiciste tú.

- Exactamente. Lo hice mal. Y tú estabas drogado así que quiero hacerlo otra vez…bien…

Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero no sabía qué decir. En realidad sí que deseaba hacerlo con el rubio de nuevo…

- Parece que el paciente se ha recuperado bien.

Ambos saltaron al oír la voz. Harry se sentó de nuevo en la cama, mirando a Snape.

Severus los observó durante un rato y suspiró.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó tomando el pulso del rubio. Estaba perfectamente.

- Bien…yo…profesor, gracias.- dijo al final- por todo.

Snape levantó una ceja.

- Se le debe haber pegado algo del Gryffindor…- murmuró por lo bajo mientras se levantaba. – Ya puede irse, está completamente curado.

- ¿Y Pomfrey?- preguntó Harry. Al ver la mirada de Snape se calló.

- La señora Pomfrey está de acuerdo conmigo. Potter. Ah, por cierto, quiero verle en mi despacho cuanto antes.-miró una última vez al rubio- Draco…- y salió por la puerta.

Harry gimió.

- ¿Por qué me odia tanto?

Draco había empezado a vestirse y lo miraba con diversión.

- A lo mejor le gustas.

- ¿Qué¡Ni hablar!- Harry se había vuelto a poner rojo.- Y además, creo que no me has oído. He dicho que me O D I A

- ¿Y¿Acaso tú y yo no nos odiábamos?

- … ¿me compartirías con Snape?- preguntó intrigado.

Draco acababa de vestirse. Se quedó pensativo unos momentos.

- Es mi jefe de casa…y le admiro. Además, siempre me ha ayudado…pero..no se…¿tú me ves en la cama con él?

- ¿Tú estás tonto¿Quieres acostarte con Snape?

- Tampoco está tan mal… ¿de verdad no te gusta nada de nada?

- ¿Snape¿Y por qué iba a gustarme?- lo que no le gustaba era esa conversación- Me odia desde siempre, me hace la vida imposible, es feo, es Slytherin, tiene el pelo grasiento, se te aparece de repente como un murciélago, es viejo, tiene la nariz más grande y fea que he visto nunca…

- Parece que estás muy pendiente de él…- susurró Draco en su oído. A Harry le dio un escalofrío.

- No seas pesado. Si sigues así no me acostaré contigo.

- Oh, entonces ¿íbamos a hacerlo de verdad?

- No si continúas hablando de Snape.

Draco rió y salieron al pasillo.

- Cuando estés en su despacho- dijo teatralmente- seguro que piensas en él de otra forma…sin ropa..- susurró- con sus largas manos…

- ¡Para ya, Malfoy¡Me dan ganas de vomitar!

Draco se desternillaba de risa y Harry pensó si todo lo que le estaba diciendo sería de verdad una broma o no.

Caminaron juntos por loas pasillos hasta las mazmorras, donde los Slytherin vieron a Draco y se le abalanzaron para ver cómo estaba. Harry aprovechó y se dirigió al despacho de Snape.

La puerta se abrió y Harry entró. Snape le dijo que se sentara y Harry obedeció. Cuando el profesor le explicó que quería saber si le quedaban efectos de la poción, se relajó un poco. así que solo era eso. Se quedó quieto mientras el hombre le examinaba y se sintió estúpido por haberse enojado con Draco. Tan solo quería picarle un poco.

Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho el rubio. ¿Por qué iba a imaginarse a Snape desnudo? Bah, qué tontería. No lo haría. Miró al profesor que en ese momento escribía sus largas manos…

Sacudió la cabeza. No. No iba a imaginarse nada de….Snape se levantó y se lo imaginó sin ropas. Más que nada le hacia gracia. Sonrió…. Hasta que…

Recordó esas palabras y de inmediato la escena cobró vida en su mente y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al imaginarse a ese hombre desnudo restregándose contra Draco en una cama grande…

Intentó quitarse esas imágenes de la mente…no…Draco sólo lo decía en broma…y sólo se acostaría con él…¿no? Él, si, solo él….

Otra imagen vino a su mente. Esta vez era él quien estaba abajo el peso del grasiento profesor. Se puso rojo y reprimió un grito. Náuseas.

Cuando al fin levantó la cabeza para mirar de nuevo al profesor, descubrió que éste le miraba fijamente desde su mesa, la barbilla entre sus manos.

- Y ¿en qué postura exactamente, señor Potter?

Y Harry se horrorizó al recordar que Snape leía la mente.

Se horrorizó aún más cuando su cerebro, en milésimas de segundo, se imaginaba diversas posturas.

Sacudió la cabeza lanzando un grito.

Snape lo miraba con una mezcla de regocijo y desprecio.

- Yo…- Harry intentó explicarse.

- ¿De verdad es tan horrible mi nariz, señor POTTER?

Harry quería que se le tragara la tierra. Había visto la conversación. Entera.

- Ah…ahm..yo…no quise decir eso…

- ¿Ah no? Yo creo que quiso decir exactamente esas palabras.

- Yo…yo no…¡usted no tiene derecho a hurgar en mi mente!- Harry se levantó de la silla de un brinco.

- ¡Si hubiera aprendido hace tiempo cerrar su mente ambos nos habríamos ahorrado esto! – Snape también se había levantado. Estaba furioso. Estúpido crío…

- ¡Si no me hubiera echado de su clase habría seguido intentándolo!

- ¡Ja! Seguro. Y también habría seguido hurgando en las mentes de los demás…-la mirada de Snape era ahora de profundo resentimiento.

Harry abrió y cerró la boca sin hablar… al final gritó de nuevo.

- ¡Es usted desesperante¡SU pasado no me importa en absoluto¡Estoy harto que la tome conmigo desde el primer momento y de que siempre vea a mi padre en mí¡Y si quiere saber la verdad, cuando vi. eso en el pensadero no me reí de usted, sino que me sentí mal porque mi padre fuera así¡Porque yo se lo que es que se metan con uno y usted también lo sabe¡Y si no me cree lea mi mente, como tan bien sabe hacerlo!- se lanzó furioso hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta- ¡No se cómo Draco siquiera pueda pensar en hacer …algo…con usted¡Es un maldito amargado que vive de su pasado!

Y cerró de un portazo.

Severus se quedó donde estaba, de pie, mirando la puerta. Su expresión no había cambiado. Relajó los hombros y avanzó hacia la cortina del pasillo. Al pasar a su habitación, cerró detrás de si la tela y se tumbó en la cama. Había sido un curso muy extraño.

Harry estaba hecho una furia. Fue directamente hacia Slytherin y golpeó la puerta que sabía era la entrada de las serpientes. Al rato se abrió y un muchacho negro, alto y bien parecido se asomó por ella.

- ¿Potter? – alzó una ceja. Luego se encogió de hombros y se apartó para que pasara.

Harry entró a la sala común con grandes pasos…y se detuvo al ver el efusivo abrazo que le estaba dando Pansy a Draco. Se quedó clavado en el sitio como un estúpido, hasta que la chica se dio cuenta de su presencia y se apartó. Harry se recobró y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios le importara que abrazase a Draco? Era su amigo y había estado enfermo…se sentó en una silla y volvió a desesperarse.

- Inaguantable…totalmente…

- ¿Quién¿Yo?- le preguntó la chica, que se había acercado con Draco a donde estaba. Algunos Slytherin miraban en su dirección.

- ¡No¡Snape!- chilló Harry y lanzó una mirada fulminante a Draco- ¡Y todo es culpa tuya!

Draco se señaló el pecho con cara de culpable.

- ¿Yo¿Por qué?

- ¡Por tus estúpidas ideas!

El rubio tardó un segundo en procesar lo que quería decirle. Después sonrió.

- ¿De verdad lo pensaste? Lo sabía…

- ¿Cómo no iba a pensarlo si me has dado esas imágenes mentales? Ahh..que horror…¡me ha leído la mente! – se tapó la cara con las manos- Estúpido Malfoy y sus estúpidas Malfoideas…- murmuró

Draco se había empezado a reír de nuevo. Era delicioso verle reír…sin temores…alegre…

- Deja de reírte de mi. Es insoportable…me ha vuelto a echar en cara que viera en su pensadero…me tiene harto…

- ¿Viste el pensadero de Snape?- Nott y algunos se habían acercado y le miraban con asombro.- ¿Y qué había?

Harry los miró parpadeando.

- No creo que os guste saberlo. Simplemente de nuevo la caballerosidad Gryffindor hacia Slytherin.

- Eso no ha ocurrido nunca.- dijo Blaise.

- Precisamente.

Le miraron en silencio hasta que Draco paró de reír.

- Bueno y qué más…¿te echó del despacho o algo?

- Me fui yo. Le dije que era un amargado…

- ¿Llamaste amargado a Snape?- preguntó el rubio sin creérselo.

A Harry se le estaba empezando a ir el enfado y estaba empezando a comprender sus actos…

- ¿Lo hice?- Harry le miró asustado- Oh, mierda. SI que lo hice.- se derrumbó más en la silla- Genial… seguro que la próxima vez que me vea me recibirá con los brazos abiertos…

En ese momento el Barón Sanguinario atravesaba la pared.

- Noble casa de Slytherin…escuchadme…

Todos miraron al barón sanguinario mientras les comunicaba las nuevas de los profesores y su estancia en Hogwarts durante el verano. Harry se preguntó si las demás casas se quedarían también…suponía que sí…

- ¿Y bien, Potter?- le preguntó con malicia el rubio cuando el fantasma se fue- ¿Qué vas a hacer, te quedarás o volverás con tus queridos tíos?

Harry le miró.

- ¿Me estás preguntando si prefiero quedarme con los muggles a quedarme contigo, Malfoy?

- Tsk, ya sabía que no podía ser.- dijo teatralmente- la familia es la familia… comprendo que quieras estar con tus adorables parientes antes que conmigo…pero tranquilo…te mandaré cartas…

- Como sigas diciendo idioteces así, Malfoy, me iré de verdad.

- Adelante, vete, se que estás deseando abandonarme…

- ¿A que te pateo el culo?

En ese momento Draco se acercó más a él, con esa sonrisa maligna que no presagiaba nada bueno.

- Entonces…¿me prefieres?

Los Slytherin le miraban.

Harry tardaba en comprender. De repente se le ocurrió que Malfoy le estaba poniendo a prueba delante de ellos.

- Malfoy, si quieres que te confiese mi amor eterno, vas por mal camino. No pienso decirlo.

Draco gimió disgustado. Blaise soltó un gruñido de triunfo y los sly sonrientes se dispersaron cuchicheando.

- Me debes tres galeones, Draco.- dijo Blaise al rubio. Este se los dio con enojo y lanzó una mirada fulminante a Harry antes de irse por los pasillos hasta su habitación. Harry, un poco confundido se levantó acercándose a Blaise.

- Um…¿me equivoco o habéis apostado algo de mi?

- Draco apostó que le dirías "te quiero" cuando estuviéramos delante. – dijo sonriendo- claro, que no sabíamos que iba a ser hoy.

- Oh, ya veo…menuda diversión…- Harry estaba enfadado. Le habían utilizado…se dirigió hacia los pasillos para buscar a Draco…y .. no sabía por cual de los caminos de ese laberinto ir.

- Al fondo, a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, todo recto…- Harry miró el cuadro que había hablado para ver al único director Slytherin que había tenido Hogwarts, Phineas Nigellus,y asintió dando las gracias. Cuando llegó a los dormitorios buscó la cabeza de Draco entre los pocos que había y lo encontró recostado en la cama. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Draco le miró malamente.

- No me mires así, soy yo el que debería estar enfadado contigo. Si te hubiera pasado todo lo que a mí, no me hablarías nunca más…

El rubio sonrió y se acercó un poco.

- Bien. Te perdono. Hagamos el amor.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

- No te cansarás de repetirlo¿verdad?

- Vamos…encima que me has hecho perder la apuesta…

Harry se acercó y le besó en los labios.

- Tú mismo lo dijiste. Cuando termine todo.- y le sacó la lengua levantándose.

- Potter…- murmuró con enfado el rubio- …te advierto que no pienso mantenerme casto hasta entonces.

- Bien – dijo Harry alejándose- Ya somos dos.

Hola, hola, ya se que tardé mucho en actualizar, pero así son las cosas. ¿Qué os parece¿Metemos a Snape en la locura esta o dejamos que siga su camino? Jjejejejejejeje…


	14. Fin

-"A fe mía, tengo para reír muchos más motivos que su señoría. Porque voy a deciros una cosa antes de que pronunciéis la sentencia. Su señoría me ve a mí, un hombre inocente cuyo único delito es haber practicado la caridad, con la soga alrededor del cuello. Su señoría, en calidad de magistrado, habla de lo que va a ocurrirme con conocimiento de causa. Pues bien, yo, en mi calidad de médico, puedo hablar con conocimiento de causa de lo que va a suceder a su señoría. Y yo digo a su señoría que no cambiaría mi caso por el suyo… que no cambiaría esta soga que se me echa al cuello por la piedra que su señoría lleva en el cuerpo. La muerte a la que su señoría puede condenarme resulta muy agradable, en contraste con la que condena a sufrir a su señoría, el Gran Juez, cuyo santo nombre pronuncia su señoría con tanta ligereza."

Severus dejó de susurrar y apoyó su cabeza contra la almohada. Desde luego, el Capitán Blood tenía agallas para enfrentarse así a la muerte. Claro que, seguramente, de haber sido una muerte instantánea, no habría tenido ocasión de decir nada de eso. Si tuviese que estar en la presencia del lord Oscuro, enfrentándose con una Avada, no sería tan gallito. Simplemente habría quedado igual que los pocos estúpidos que osaban enfrentarse al lord. Hablando de estúpidos, ¿por qué Dumbledore les estaba haciendo leer espantosa literatura muggle? Para entender a los muggles cuando les pidiesen que fueran sus aliados, había dicho el viejo. Para vencer, todos juntos. Pero Severus dudaba que los muggles les ayudaran. Dudaba incluso que les creyeran. "Oh, si, un mago loco asesino va a mataros a todos, debéis ayudarnos a destruirle."

Realmente patético.

Pero las órdenes eran las órdenes y eso era lo que él cumplía. Así que, durante todo lo que quedaba de curso, habían distribuido ejemplares de libros muggles por todo el colegio, para aprender. La verdad era, según Snape, que no estaban seguros de que los Slytherin se hubiesen pasado al bando de la luz y por eso intentaban apaciguarlos tratando que comprendiesen y adoraran a los muggles. O por lo menos a aceptarlos.

Y para no aburrirlos demasiado, todos los libros eran novelas fantásticas o cotidianas, pero no tesis ni aburridas doctrinas del estilo: "El mundo muggle". Seguramente con los Gryffindors y los Ravenclaws habría funcionado, pensaba Snape. Dudaba que los Hufflepuffs supiesen leer y en cuanto a su propia casa….

Bueno, seguramente Nott, lector compulsivo, ya habría acabado con las existencias de lectura que les habían suministrado y se dedicaría a resumirles a todos, según su conveniencia, las tramas de los libros. En cuanto a los demás, Pansy, sintiéndolo mucho, era tonta y no entendería una metáfora aunque se la pusieran delante mágicamente; Crabbe y Goyle casi no sabían leer y no entendían el concepto "imaginación"; Blaise seguramente leería sus libros de la misma forma que los ejercicios y los pergaminos de clase y haría resúmenes por si caían en algún examen. Y Draco, bueno, la verdad era que no había esperado de Draco que accediera a leer algo muggle (después de todo era un Malfoy), así que, cuando le puso el libro que le correspondía en las manos, simple y previsiblemente levantó una ceja y miró a Severus con gesto interrogante.

- Entender a los muggles y sus pensamientos- había sido la única respuesta del profesor de pociones. Poco después el rubio entraba en su despacho y depositada delicadamente el libro en su mesa. Con un simple encogimiento de hombros había puesto una exquisita excusa, como diría Potter, Malfoyesca: "No me gusta interferir en la ignorancia natural". Y se había ido. Snape interpretó la frase como: "No quiero saber nada acerca de los muggles".

Y allí estaba él, Severus Snape, con el libro que el rubio había rechazado, leyendo por primera vez en su vida un libro que no trataba de pociones, sino de piratas. Y le estaba gustando.

" Podía haber sido peor"- pensaba Snape.- "Malfoy simplemente podía haberlo quemado…"  
Suspiró. De todos modos todos los magos y brujas debían leer al menos un libro muggle, así que tendría que convencer a Draco de alguna forma… a menos que…claro. Potter.

- "(…) la mañana a la vez rauda y lenta fructificó y, como una uva de aire en cuyo cuerpo translúcido quedó suspendida por un instante la tierra, palpitó esa fantasmal madurez llamada mediodía."

Harry suspiró. Ojalá él supiese escribir así. Le había tocado un libro un tanto extraño, pero había terminado por intentar leerlo, pues el autor, ya muerto, tenía una forma de escribir asombrosa. Miró a su alrededor. Estaban en el gran comedor, era Diciembre y la enorme sala había cambiado bastante. Cuando no era la hora de comer, montones de sillones aparecían por doquier y los alumnos podían sentarse o tumbarse para leer sus libros impuestos. Los sillones estaban mezclados por todo el suelo, pero, como era normal, los alumnos no. La casa slytherin se había aposentado en la parte derecha del lugar y estaban todos juntos, cómodamente repatingados sin mirar a nadie más. Las otras casas si que se habían mezclado y compartían opiniones.

Harry se levantó de su asiento refunfuñando y se encaminó a la zona slytherin. Cuando llegó al sillón de Draco, el rubio, que volvía a estar en el regazo de Pansy (quien leía ceñuda un libro de poesía y no se estaba enterando de la mitad), abrió un ojo y no hizo ademán de verle. Harry pasó al lado de Nott, que asintió con la cabeza mientras leía con rapidez de un lado de la página a otro; y por la zona en la que estaba Blaise, que levantó una mano como saludo. Oh, si, así eran los Slytherin. Podían aislarse del resto del mundo cuando querían, pero en el fondo, cuando los conocías un poco, enseguida te saludaban cuando les veías otra vez, sin contar para nada todos los años anteriores de insultos, ira y venganza que antes tenían contra ti. Harry se paró delante del sillón de Pansy y Malfoy y esperó. Pansy le miró parpadeando pero enseguida regresó a sus fútiles intentos de lectura. Draco le ignoraba. Harry se encogió de hombros y se sentó encima de él con un salto. El rubio gimió ahogándose.

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Eso ha dolido, Potter!

Harry levantó una ceja.

- ¿Me hablas a mi?- preguntó incrédulo ( o por lo menos pareciéndolo)- Vaya, yo creía que habías decidido ignorarme – dijo con una medio sonrisa. Malfoy se recostó de nuevo, gimiendo.

- La ignorancia es fútil en tu caso…- dijo murmurando.

- Oh, así que has leído algo después de todo.

- No, Potter. Yo hablo así. Al contrario que tú, los aristócratas tenemos más vocablos y sinónimos que el diminuto diccionario que tienes tú por cabeza.

- ¿Tú eres aristócrata? ¿Desde cuándo?- pero antes de que Malfoy pudiera responder, le puso su libro en la cara, apartando la mano de Pansy- Quita, quita. No voy a permitir que seas el único que no lee nada. Lee. ¿O acaso es que no sabes leer, Malfoy?

El rubio gimió y refunfuñando cogió el libro, mirándolo con asco. Al final suspiró, decidido a leer.

Todos los Slytherin esperaban, entusiasmados. Menos Pansy, que no entendía cómo alguien podía tener perlas en vez de dientes. Las metáforas no eran lo suyo.

- "Antes de abrir los ojos para morir en el mismo instante de su despertar, una veintena de campanas y relojes vocearon el mediodía y, durante un minuto después de su muerte, los badajos tañeron en sus envoltorios de hierro oxidado por todo Gormenghast. Parecía como si no hubiera en la tierra mecanismo que pudiera encadenar o golpear aquel espectro del tiempo. Los relojes y campanas tartamudearon, retumbaron y tañeron. Avanzaron dejando su huella de hierro. Golpearon con sus vetustos puños y gritaron con voces arcaicas, pero el fantasma era aún más viejo."

Cuando terminó de hablar, miró a todos con gesto aburrido y por último se detuvo en Harry.

- Potter, ¿has entendido algo de lo que acabo de leer?- preguntó con tono burlón. Harry se puso un poco rojo.

- Por supuesto que sí. Lo he entendido todo. ¿Ves? No es tan malo leer libros muggles.

-Ya, bien, como has entendido todo, explícale a Pansy qué significa: badajos, tañer y vetustos.

Harry abrió los ojos y se rascó la nuca. No respondió. Draco continuó, deleitándose del rubor del moreno. Iba a vengarse de haber perdido la apuesta del día anterior.

- Vives entre muggles y no entiendes lo que escriben. ¿De qué te sirve entonces?- le tiró el libro- Si ni siquiera entiendes tu propio idioma, ¿pretendes que te lo explique yo?

Harry iba a responder cuando Nott, sin levantar la vista de su libro, les deleitó con su preciosa y monótona voz de yo-lo-se-todo.

-Mervyn Peake no era un muggle, Draco. Era un squib. Pero decidió vivir como un completo muggle.

- Seguro – dijo Draco sarcástico- tú siempre lo sabes todo. No me creo nada de lo que dices Nott, simplemente te gusta llevarme la contraria.

Nott al fin levantó la vista del libro y se cruzó de brazos.

- Mervyn Peak nació en Kiling, China. En 1911. Con once años vino a estudiar a Inglaterra. En la Royal Academy School. También vivió en la isla de Sark y trabajaba como ilustrador algunas veces, por ejemplo, con obras de Robert Louis Stevenson. Ese libro, Gormenghast, es una obra gótica de culto perteneciente a una trilogía. Muy famosa. Ah, también escribió poesía: The Glasblowers, The Rhyme of the flying Bomb. Murió de una larguísima enfermedad. En un hospital. No permitió que le trasladaran a San Mungo.

Después de que Nott terminara de hablar, Draco sonrió de mala gana, se levantó y se fue.

Harry se quedó mirando el libro, perdido en sus pensamientos y los slytherin volvieron a los suyos propios. Pansy fue a preguntarle a Goyle si sabía qué significaba la expresión: "niña, coge las flores", porque intuía que tenía algún significado oculto. Como era de esperar, Goyle no lo entendió. Y se lo preguntaron a Crabbe, quien se lo preguntó a Blaise, quien pasó olímpicamente de ellos, así que al final fueron de uno en uno, preguntando a todos los slytherin. Ninguno lo sabía y ni Nott ni Blaise cooperaron. Así que al final, desesperada, Pansy se lo preguntó a Harry, quien leyó el poema y negó con la cabeza.

- Ni idea. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Hermione?- dijo, intentando que por fin hubiese contacto entre slytherin y otras casas. Pansy le miró como si estuviese loco, pero al final su curiosidad puso más y se levantó a buscar a Granger.

- Buen truco, Potter.- dijo Nott. Harry le miró parpadeando.

- Oh, no, de verdad, no lo sabía. Nunca he entendido la poesía.

Nott asintió.

- Debes estar contento.- prosiguió. Harry frunció el ceño- Estás consiguiendo que Slytherin y Gryffindor convivan entre sí.- Esta vez la cara de Harry fue de entendimiento- Supongo que sabes que sólo nos comprometemos a ayudar por nuestro propio beneficio. Nosotros hacemos todo esto por nosotros mismos, y por Draco. No nos interesa la amistad con los demás. Aunque si la hay- se encogió de hombros- tampoco la rechazaremos.- Harry entendió que hablaba de él y Draco. De repente Nott se puso serio. - Mira, Potter, entiendo que todo lo que ha pasado ha sido culpa de Draco y de la estúpida poción y que, a raíz de eso, vuestros…sentimientos han cambiado. – hizo una pausa y se inclinó hacia Harry- Escucha bien, conozco a Draco Malfoy desde que éramos críos y nunca ha mostrado emoción alguna por casi nada. Excepto cuando nos habló de sublevarnos. Ha cambiado radicalmente. No se qué le hiciste después de que terminara la poción, ni lo que pasó en el despacho de Dumbledore, pero supongo que fue por eso. Y ahora confía en ti. Completamente. Bien, yo no confío en ti. Ninguno de nosotros lo hace. Solo hacemos esto por Draco. Así que no intentes hacer de héroe uniendo a las dos casas ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente sigue con lo que haces, teniendo en cuenta, que, si haces algo a Draco, algo que le trastorne, le ponga triste o le vuelva vulnerable de alguna forma, en resumen, si le haces daño, no necesitarás al señor Oscuro, porque, yo mismo, te mataré.

Harry siguió mirando a Nott a los ojos, ya sin parpadear y sin quitar su vista de él. ¿Qué podía responder a eso? ¿Qué para él era igual? Antes de poder responder, Pansy llegó corriendo muy alegre.

- ¡Ya se lo que significa!- se dirigió a Harry sonriente- Coger las flores significa hacer el amor. Lo que quiere decir el muggle este: "Coge las flores mi niña antes de que sea tarde", significa que haga el amor antes de ser vieja. Menuda estupidez. ¿Por qué no lo dice con palabras normales?- refunfuñó.

- Ahí está la gracia, Pansy…- Nott se masajeó las sienes. No soportaba a esa idiota.

- Oh, por cierto – Pansy se sentó en el sillón ignorando a Nott. Miraba a Harry.- Draco te está esperando en el pasillo. Bueno, supongo que te espera a ti.

Harry se levantó y con un último vistazo a Nott, fue hacia los pasillos a encontrarse con el rubio

Draco estaba en el pasillo con mala cara. Cuando Harry llegó ni siquiera cambió el gesto, así que el moreno suspiró y pensó en la mejor forma de hablarle sin que el rubio empezara a reprocharle lo de la lectura. Pero Draco fue más rápido.

- ¿Vas a seguir ridiculizándome delante de los de mi casa?

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

- Primero pasas de besarme, te vas de nuevo con los Gryffindor y cuando te da la gana, reapareces de nuevo para echarme en cara que no leo. ¿Qué narices te pasa?

Draco no estaba enfadado con Harry. Simplemente le divertía hacer rabiar un poco al moreno de vez en cuando y en esos momentos se estaba vengando de que le hubiera dejado con las ganas en las mazmorras la otra vez.

- ¿A mí? – chilló Harry. No sabía qué mosca le había picado a Malfoy, pero estaba dolido porque lo tratase así.- ¿Qué cojones te pasa a ti? No, mejor, ¿qué os pasa a todos?

Malfoy levantó una ceja.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Oh, vamos, no finjas que no lo sabes. – después de mirar unos instantes al rubio con la ceja levantada, levantó las manos en señal de rendición- Vale. Digamos que Nott me ha hecho entender que no me meta en los asuntos de los Slytherin.

- ¿Ah, si?¿Qué más te ha dicho?- el rubio se iba acercando poco a poco a Harry.

- Mh, nada que tenga importancia…- decía Harry mientras notaba los labios de Draco a escasos centímetros de él.- Oh, bueno…que me mataría…mmmm

Pero el beso fue rápido. Nada más entender la última frase, Malfoy se separó.

- ¡¿Que ha dicho qué!

- Nada…- Harry se rascó la cabeza- Está preocupado por ti…solo es eso.Supongo que todos lo están..

- ¡Eso no es motivo para amenazarte!

- ¿Y tú sí puedes echarme la bronca por una estupidez de lectura de libros?

- ¡Es distinto!- Draco miró hacia el comedor un momento. Después se puso en pie y empezó a andar- Voy a enseñarle a quién puede amenazar y a quién no…

- Ahá…- dijo Harry mirándose las uñas..de repente tuvo una idea y se marchó en dirección opuesta a Draco, hacia los dormitorios de Gryffindor. Por casualidad dejó caer una frase que sabía que frenaría a Draco de su intento…- Bueno, ya que parece que prefieres pegarte con él a hacerme el amor, supongo que tendré que buscarme a alguien…

El efecto fue instantáneo. Draco se paró en seco y giró la cabeza, pero el moreno ya había subido las escaleras sin volver la vista atrás. 

El Slytherin tragó saliva y miró ora al comedor ora a las escaleras, como sopesando las posibilidades.

- No vas a conseguir nada con eso, Potter. Se que es un truco.- le gritó a las escaleras. Pero nadie le respondió. Draco pensó que Harry estaría escondido esperando a que picara…pero tal vez…

"¿Y si no es una broma?"

Mierda. Echó a correr hacia las escaleras y las subió, a tiempo para ver cómo casi se cerraba una puerta simulada con un cuadro de una señora gorda. Se coló por el agujero que estaba casi cerrado.

- ¡Fresco!- le gritó la mujer. Draco no le hizo caso.

Potter estaba subiendo a las habitaciones. En pocos pasos le dio alcance.

- Ey, maldito seas….ah…me has hecho correr- dijo el rubio jadeando- oye, ¿lo has dicho en serio?

Harry no respondió, pero se lo estaba pasando en grande viendo a Malfoy en esas situaciones.

- Potter.- Draco le cogió de una manga cuando estaban ya en los dormitorios- Dime la verdad. Lo de… hacer el amor..¿lo has dicho en serio?

- ¿El qué?¿Lo de buscarme a alguien? Si. Um.. creo que Ron estaba por aquí…

- ¡Vete al cuerno!- ahora sí que estaba enojado. Mira que compararle con…con…

Y entonces al ver la expresión del rubio, Harry no pudo más y se tiró encima de su cama, partiéndose de risa.

Malfoy apretó los labios con enfado, pero poco a poco, se tumbó al lado de Harry, suspirando.

- Eres idiota, ¿lo sabías?

Harry terminó de reír y miró al rubio, pero de repente recordó algo y rebuscó entre su baúl. Sacó un libro gigantesco. Draco abrió los ojos temiendo lo peor.

- Malfoy…- dijo tarareando Harry

- No, Potter…- replicó también con el mismo sonido el rubio.

Harry sonrió y se tumbó con el libro encima d ela almohada.

- Si te lo lees, haremos el amor.

- No.

- Venga, Draco…

- No.

- Eres un cobarde.

- Soy un Slytherin

- Sinónimo de cobarde.

- Que Nott no te escuche decir eso

- Te gustará, ya lo verás.

- Me niego. Prefiero lanzarte un petrificus ahora mismo y terminar con tanta estupidez.

- Oh, pero es que eso no estaría bien…y además no lo harás.

- ¿Ah, no?- Draco miró a Harry siniestro, luciendo una mueca sonriente. Para su sorpresa Harry le miró igual.

- Verás – empezó el moreno abriendo el libro- No lo harás por varias razones, entre ellas que te transformaría en hurón para el resto de tu vida.

- Eso no es suficiente amenaza. Um, creo que no me lo voy a leer.

- Si, te lo vas a leer... porque lo digo yo. Es más, debes leértelo, para….aprender. Porque no sabes…hacer…las cosas bien. Tómatelo como si fuera un libro de instrucciones. Estoy seguro de que te gustará.

- Te estás haciendo muchas ilusiones, Potter.- Draco al final le arrebató el libro muerto de curiosidad y lo abrió por una de las páginas centrales- Veamos, qué es eso que yo no se hacer bien…

Malfoy abrió los ojos como platos. Harry estaba sentado como un indio y con los brazos cruzados. Asentía con la cabeza.

- Así es, Draco. Hasta que no te lo leas bien, no habrá naaaaaada de nada. Porque si volvemos a hacer el amor, quiero que esta vez lo hagamos bien.

Draco consiguió desembobarse del libro y le miró parpadeando

- ¿Insinúas que no … lo hice bien? ¿Acaso no te gustó?

- Malfoy…

- Está bien, está bien, no quiero oírlo….

La verdad era que Draco lo entendía. La única vez que se había tirado a Harry, para acabar con los efectos de la poción, habia sido un tanto brusco…y, bueno, era su primera vez…pero cuando lo hiciera de nuevo, pensaba lucirse. Con la barbilla bien alta, cerró el libro y se lo puso bajo el brazo.

- Vale, Potter. Tú ganas. Me leeré esta… cosa. Y cuando lo haga, te demostraré lo que he aprendido. – se acercó a la cara del moreno.- Y créeme, Potter. Me suplicarás que repitamos.

- ¿Crees que podrás hacerme gozar sin tener que darme una poción de amor? – dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Malfoy frunció el ceño y se levantó de la cama.- ¡Ey! ¿Te vas?

- Claro. A…um… estudiar esto. Tú puedes ir a divertirte con Nott o seguir leyendo al squib ese.

- ¿Es que no me vas a dar ni siquiera un beso de despedida?

Draco casi dejó caer el libro del susto. ¿Beso?

- No te lo mereces… - dijo el rubio. No obstante se acercó donde lo esperaba Harry y le acarició la mejilla mientras juntaba sus labios con los del moreno.

- ¿Cómo que no? Te he perseguido por todo el colegio, te he acosado más que nadie y he conseguido que pierdas tu virginidad conmigo…¿quién se lo merece más que yo?

Draco sonrió y se fue de la habitación, alzando la mano con el libro como saludo.

Harry bostezó y esperó un rato hasta que por fin bajó las escaleras y se dirigió de nuevo al gran comedor. Como suponía, Draco no estaba allí.

"Estará en las mazmorras."- pensó Harry. Y se dispuso a irse a sentar con sus amigos cuando una voz resonó en su mente.

Harry se giró hacia uno de los sillones grandes en los que los profesores también leían libros. Era un espectáculo digno de ver: Binns sostenía un libro de Historia Mundial y curiosamente roncaba sobre él; Mc Gonagall, con el ceño fruncido había tenido la feliz idea de escoger a Kant; Hagrid estaba feliz con su guía de perros y cómo cuidarlos; Dumbledore leía Heidi y no entendía muy bien al abuelito; y Snape al parecer estaba terminando un libro de piratas y era quien le estaba llamando telepáticamente.

El Gryffindor sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Le había llamado a su despacho hacia poco, para horror de Harry, con la tarea de hacer leer un libro a Malfoy. Harry, como era de esperar, había pensado ,al igual que Snape, que Malfoy no se leería nada de muggles. Pero entonces Severus había sonreído. Si, lo había hecho. Y Harry nunca olvidaría esa mueca tan extraña. Entonces fue cuando le explicó su plan.

- Sus…pensamientos de la última vez que estuvo en mi habitación me han dado una idea para conseguir que el señor Malfoy lea.- al ver la cara de espanto de Harry parpadeó.- Vaya, por lo menos tiene la decencia de avergonzarse por las imágenes obscenas que pasaron por su cabeza, señor Potter. Pero es justamente la indecencia lo que necesitamos ahora. Descaro más bien. Supongo que durante lo que queda de curso no estará en celibato, ¿cierto? No me mire así, señor Potter. El sexo no es un tema tabú y menos aún con la gran imaginación que tiene usted. Por cierto, las medidas que piensa de mí son erróneas, pero da igual, puesto que nunca a poder examinar las verdaderas. Sí, Potter, aunque a usted no se lo parezca, no tengo el más mínimo interés en participar en sus juegos pervertidos. Ni con usted ni con el señor Malfoy. Bueno, a lo que quería llegar es, que, dado que el señor Malfoy parece que también está deseándolo, simplemente con la excusa de ayudarle, usted le dará este libro. No se sorprenda tanto, ese libro es conocido en el mundo entero, pero gracias a Merlín, es muggle, así que nos sirve. Bien, lo demás lo dejo en sus manos, haga lo que quiera. Simplemente convénzale de que debe leérselo…aunque supongo que con palabras como "no satisfecho" o "instrucciones para ineptos" podrá pincharle en su orgullo.- Snape juntó las manos-Y eso es todo, señor Potter. Supongo que no tendrá queja alguna respecto al plan, dado que, además, muy gentilmente le estoy ayudando con su ¿relación? Y Merlín sabe por qué hago esto. Espero que la próxima vez, disfruten, ambos, Potter. Porque habrá una próxima vez, lo sé. Y…no…no, por favor, no empiece a imaginarse cosas, no quiero saber cómo es, ¿de acuerdo? Y ahora, si me disculpa, el Capitán Blood me espera en mi dormitorio. No, Potter, no es lo que imagina. Um. Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Y Harry salió del despacho del profesor más perdido que un pulpo en un garaje, sin saber exactamente qué hacer con el kamasutra en la mano, justamente cuando un grupo de chicas pasaba delante de él y le preguntaban qué lectura le había tocado.

Draco leía ... es decir, veía con languidez las imágenes eróticas (pornográficas) del kamasutra que le había dejado Harry. La verdad era que al final si que iba a entender a los muggles. Ya no le extrañaban que fuesen como eran. Al no tener magia se inventaban esas posturitas tan extrañas y estaban años y años practicándolas... aunque no acababa de entender algunas de las imágenes... ¿cómo se metía eso ahí si tenía que dar toda la vuelta a...? Bah, eso daba igual. También había leído algunas aclaraciones en cuanto a cómo poner en práctica las instrucciones y había visto con gran placer que se podían hacer muchas posturas de las que había aunque fueran dos hombres.

Draco sonrió malignamente.

No se podía decir que Malfoy fuera un empollón, ni siquiera el más listo de Slytherin, (ese era Nott) pero como cualquier Malfoy, cuando quería algo, lo hacía. Y lo tenía. Por eso miró y estudió cada una de las imágenes del libro junto con los resúmenes aclaratorios. Cuando llegó al final del libro era por la noche y no tenía absolutamente nada de sueño. Pero eso sí, se sabía el kamasutra entero.

¿Y por qué no probarlo?

Así que el rubio marchó de Slytherin con el tocho de libro bajo el brazo, rumbo a Gryffindor.

Harry dormía profundamente. Voldemort ya no se metía en su cabeza desde que su personalidad Rambo-Heman había intentado violarle y de hecho pasaba de él porque creía que se había vuelto loco. Así que el moreno dormía contento y son ninguna clase de contratiempo.

Hasta entonces.

Entre el sueño y la realidad notó que alguien se le colaba en su cama. Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos tenía a una sombra encima de él quitándole la ropa. Harry chilló y le empujó. El ser se agachó y le mordió la oreja.

- Estate quieto, Potter, o despertarás a tu amigo la comadreja.

- ¿Draco?¡Draco!- Harry estaba furioso- ¡Son las cuatro de la mañana!¿Qué cojones haces aquí?¿Y por qué intentas desnudarme?

- ¿No es obvio?

- ¡Bájate de mí ahora mismo y vuelve a tu casa!

- Ni hablar. Tú me lo prometiste. Si me leía el libro entero, lo haríamos. Y me lo he leído – dijo el rubio señalando el libro que estaba tirado en el suelo. Harry tenía los ojos como platos.

- Es imposible que te lo hayas leído en tan poco tiempo.

- Acabo de terminarlo. Vamos, desnúdate ya.- el rubio quitó las manos que Harry tenía aferradas a su camiseta y siguió desnudándole.

Harry tragó saliva. Después de todo, lo había prometido… ¡pero no quería que pasara lo mismo que la otra vez!

- E..espera, oye, no podemos hacerlo aquí, está lleno de Gryffindors…- dijo el moreno con la esperanza de que el rubio cesara en su ntento. Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Vale, vamos a la sala de los menesteres.

Mierda, no habia funcionado. Ugh, no quería imaginarse lo que le podía hacer Malfoy, a solas, en esa sala donde los pensamientos se hacían realidad…pero no quería demostrar su temor.

- Si, claro, y si no al despacho de Snape, no te jode…te digo que..

Un brillo peligroso había aparecido en los ojos de Draco.

Harry se apresuró a enmendar su error.

- No, Malfoy, ni por un momento pienses que yo…

Pero Draco ya los había cogido a él y al libro cada uno con una mano y se los llevaba de la torre de Gryffindor. Harry pataleaba.¿Por qué? Por varias razones.

No quería ir al despacho de Snape.

No quería ir al despacho de Snape a las cuatro de la mañana.

No quería ir al despacho de Snape con el pijama medio quitado.

No quería ir al despacho de Snape con Draco y su kamasutra.

No quería, simplemente, ver a Snape. Y sobre todo no deseaba que Snape les leyera la mente a él ni a Draco y menos a Draco en el estado hormonal en el que estaba en esos momentos.

Oh, Merlín

¡Sala de los menesteres!¡Sala de los menesteres!- chilló el moreno cuando estaban casi en las puertas del despacho de Snape. Draco paró y le miró.

- ¿Estás seguro?

Harry asintió. Draco suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Tiró el libro al suelo y cogió a Harry a hombros.

- ¡Puedo andar solo!

- No tienes zapatos, cogerás un resfriado.

- Oh, que tierno, ¿estás preocupado por mí?

- No. Es que no quiero que me lo pegues.

Harry intentó ahogarle.

Cuando al fin pasaron tres veces por el maldito pasillo y la puerta se abrió, descubrieron con horror lo que les esperaba al otro lado.

- Potter…

- A mí no me mires, yo no he pensado esto (Mentira)

- Yo sí que no lo he pensado. Mierda, debes de tener aún a tu estúpida personalidad cursi…o simplemente es que eres cursi.

Harry le pellizcó y se limitó a tirarse en la cama, tapándose hasta las orejas. Draco echó un vistazo por la habitación. Era bastante extraña. Rosa completamente con encajes y cortinitas…pero con cadenas en las paredes e instrumentos de tortura como decoración. El rubio levantó una ceja. La verdad era que no había pensado…bueno, tal vez sí. No, qué narices, la habitación era demasiado hortera como para que él, Draco Malfoy la hubiera imaginado así. La única mente que podría haber imaginado eso…

- Potter, ¿estás seguro de que tu personalidad está bien?

Harry lo miró desde debajo de la sábana. Sabía que Draco pensaba que tenía toda la pinta de haber sido decorada por sus amiguitos Harry-Tutú y Harry-Rambo. Pero no dijo nada y decidió meterse entero bajo las sábanas.

- ¡Eh!¡No te escondas!- Draco se metió en la cama con él, buscando su cuerpo.

Harry se removió bajo las sábanas riendo, hasta que el rubio se le puso encima. Se miraron a los ojos. Draco sonreía y tenía en ellos un brillo extraño.

- Bien, ahora te demostraré lo que he aprendido.- dijo el rubio.

Durante unos segundos estuvo quieto y en silencio. A la hora de la verdad no sabía qué hacer. Al final pareció tomar una decisión y besó a Harry en la boca. El moreno gimió y abrió los labios, probando la lengua del Slytherin. El corazón de Draco latía muy deprisa cada vez que oía a Harry y su entrepierna quería escapar del angustioso pantalón que lo oprimía. Se apoyó más sobre Harry y frotó con la rodilla al moreno en el lugar más abultado del pijama. Harry gimió en sus labios y entrecerró las piernas, pero Draco persistió.

- Uh…Draco… - logró decir Harry cuando el rubio pasó a besar su cuello. Estaba entretenido en hacerle chupetones.

- ¿Sí? – dijo el rubio de pasada sin levantar la vista. Mientras bajaba, notó la mano de Harry en su pelo, sus dedos arañando su cuero cabelludo, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

En ese momento, notó un fuerte tirón del pelo y de pronto se encontró tumbado boca arriba, con Harry encima y sus manos apresadas por una de las esposas de la pared.

Draco parpadeó.

- ¿Harry? – preguntó con cautela. No le gustaba nada la situación.

Harry se limitó a sonreír y moverse sensualmente, justo encima de la entrepierna del rubio.

- ¿Sí?- dijo travieso el moreno mientras le acariciaba la cara. Le encantaba la cara de susto del rubio en esos momentos.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – dijo Draco, ya enojado.- Creía que querías…

- Oh, y claro que quiero, mi precioso rubio.- Harry sonreía ampliamente.- Sólo que, para variar, esta vez va a ser al revés.- Se empezó a quitar la parte del pijama, dejando que resbalara por sus hombros.

- ¿C-cómo que al revés?- pero la pregunta era estúpida. El rubio sabía perfectamente lo que significaba al revés. Simplemente no podía creerlo.- Un momento, espera, Harry, oye, no, no puedes…

- ¿Qué no puedo, Draco?- Harry se quitó los pantalones, quedándose solo en calzoncillos. Se mecía suavemente sobre el rubio, que tenía serios problemas en intentar no correrse, pese a la situación en la que estaba.

- Es una broma, ¿verdad?- dijo ya el rubio intentando tranquilizarse – Vale, ya lo he pillado, pero no me gusta. Así que quítame estas cadenas.

Harry lo miró sorprendido y se echó a reír.

Después lo miró sonriente de nuevo.

- Draco, no es ninguna broma.- empezó a desabrochar la camisa del rubio- Te di el kamasutra solo porque Snape me lo pidió. En ningún momento he tenido la más mínima intención de volver a dejarte a ti arriba. Pero suponía que no querrías, así que por eso las cadenas.- sonrió al ver la cara pálida de su amante y cómo empezó a agitar las cadenas- Aunque, claro, solo las cadenas sería demasiado evidente…así que pensé en algo que te desconcertara… y me acordé de esa personalidad tan simpática que casi hace que me mate…de ahí el rosa.

Harry se acercó hasta la cara de Draco y le besó en los labios.

- Te quiero. Y esta es la situación. Vas a ser mío esta noche, te guste o no. – en ese momento Draco con el ceño fruncido iba a replicar algo, pero Harry le cortó- Puedes intentar disfrutarlo, o negarte y encerrarte en tu orgullo, pero eso sería egoísta... ¿no crees? Después de todo… tú me hiciste tuyo esa vez, ¿no?- y levantó ambas cejas a la vez, como esperando una respuesta.

Draco lo miraba incrédulo. No sabía qué decir. Pero al final vio de nuevo a Harry encima de él, en esa postura tan sensual...

…- abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Al final tragó saliva y suspiró.- Está bien, Potter, tú ganas – dijo gimiendo- Pero te lo advierto: como le digas a alguien que te he dejado…mmmhh

Harry lo había acallado con un beso de tornillo de lo alegre que estaba. Lo abrazó y lo volvió a besar. Después se dedicó a quitarle la ropa con rapidez, dejándolo tan desnudo como él…digo, completamente desnudo. Y de paso, Harry se quitó los calzoncillos, empezaban a molestar.

Draco tenía miedo. Y por ello, su cuerpo estaba en tensión. Pero Harry supo arreglar eso bastante bien. ¿Por qué? Pues por varias razones. Podría nombrarlas todas, pero sería un poco estúpido. Digamos solo que se le habia quedado algo de sus personalidades anteriores, eso por un aparte. Por otra parte Harry venía de un mundo muggle en el que las cosas se hacían a lo muggle…y además Harry, al contrario que Draco, veía la tele. Si, la tele, esa cosa tan extraña que destruía las neuronas y los pensamientos de la gente y te hacia tener ideas raras, esa cosa que te mostrara lo oculto, lo que, en teoría tú no deberías saber…en realidad la tele ponía los pelos d epunta a tio Vernon…y lo único que hacia que no la tirara a la basura era que se entretenía criticando a toda la gente que salía por ella. Para Harry, en cambio, era su salvación cuando no tenía otras cosas que hacer. Y la verdad era que eso le pasaba a menudo. Curiosamente, cuando hacía zapping, siempre le salía el mismo canal extraño. En el que salían hombres, con hombres, y más hombres. Y por suspuesto sabía de memoria los pasos que hacían. Harry no había necesitado leer el kamasutra. Se lo sabía de memoria. Así que, al contrario que Draco, él sabía qué hacer exactamente para excitar a su pareja. Lo había "visto" en práctica.

Estimular, estimular, esa era la cuestión. Cuestión que el rubio se había pasado por el forro la noche aquella en la enfermería, por cierto…

" Bueno, no tengo que tenerle rencor por eso…¿no?"

No. ¿Por qué iba a tenerlo? En esos momentos tenía al objeto de su deseo encadenado a la pared, debajo suyo, en una cama gigantesca y completamente desnudo, esperando, no con agrado, eso sí) soportar todo lo que Harry le hiciera. ¿Qué mejor redención?

Así que Harry pensaba hacerle todo lo que sabía, eso sí, lo menos doloroso posible. Quería que disfrutara y esperaba que le saliera bien.

(Y ahora esperad, que tengo los dedos manchados de tomate y solo puedo usar el meñique)

( Ya está, bocadillo comido)

Ejem, o sea, si, eso, que…Harry, sin moverse del sitio donde estaba sentado (ya sabeis dónde) empezó a lamer el cuello de Draco…mientras sus manos acariciaban suavemente su pecho…hacían círculos alrededor de sus pezones…y de repente los pellizcaban.

Draco soltó un grito. Notaba como pinchazos de placer, o de dolor, cada vez que Harry hacía eso. A esos gritos se les fueron añadiendo gemidos mientras el moreno succionaba con horrible lentitud cada uno de ellos. El rubio temblaba, se agitaba, gemía, cerraba los ojos…no podía estarse quieto. Y lo que más deseaba era desatarse y poder abrazarle, tenerle entre sus brazos, tocarle…pero sabía que Harry no le dejaría. En esos momentos le estaba acariciando la tripa y le hacía cosquillas. Draco se arqueó, Harry sonrió y siguió acariciandole las piernas, los muslos. De repente se levantó y se arrodilló entre las piernas del rubio. Éste, con ojos como platos, se cerró en banda. Harry no se inmutó y con tranquilidad volvió a acariciarle los muslos…y lo que había entre ellos.

Nada. Que el Slytherin no quería.

Harry suspiró y agarró el pene del rubio con suavidad pero con firmeza, mientras que con otra mano volvía a sus pezones.

Esta vez sí que reaccionó. De nuevo volvía a gemir…y a abrir sus piernas un poco…lo suficiente para que Harry se pusiera en medio de ellas. Cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de esto, ya no pudo cerrarlas, asi que se limitó a tragar saliva y poner ojitos de miedo.

- Ssh… tranquilo, mi amor…- dijo el moreno cuando se acercó para besarlo en la boca. Fue un beso suave, tranquilizador. Draco suspiró e intentó relajarse.

Harry bajó y para terminar de tranquilizarle, tomó su pene en la boca y, tanteando, lo metió y lo sacó de ella, lentamente. Era su primera vez y se sentía extraño, pero al oír los ruidos que emitía el rubio, recordó lo que había visto en la tele (más exactamente el canal 7) y empezó a succionar lentamente, mientras que se ayudaba también con las manos. El rubio cada vez gritaba más alto, así que debía de estar haciéndolo bien.

Draco se contraía y gemía de placer. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sentía a Harry arropándole con su lengua, acariciándolo en su parte más íntima. Oh, cuánto odió las cadenas en esos momentos. Las sacudió, pataleó, pero no podía hacer nada. Y el sentirse atado hizo que la sensación de placer aumentara. Así, cuando el orgasmo vino, sintió una enorme descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y gritó el nombre del moreno, antes de caer derrumbado de nuevo sobre la cama.

Harry se limpió la boca (no queremos saber qué hizo con lo que tenía dentro de ella, yo no lo se, no estaba allí) y miró pensativo a draco. Estaba como fulminado y cansado. Sonrió. Draco se había venido. Él aún no.

Draco entreabrió los ojos y gimió cuando notó los dedos de Harry en su boca. Levantó una ceja extrañado, pero cuando el Gryffindor retiró los dedos y bajó la mano abajo, entonces, levantó ambas cejas. Y cuando el primer dedo hurgó en su entrada no le dio tiempo a nada, así que simplemente chilló. Le había pillado desprevenido, no esperaba que después de ese orgasmo el moreno aún siguiera en sus trece. Al parecer sí.

- ¿Qué pasa? No seas quejita, Draco. Esto no puede dolerte…

- Aún no….Merlín, Harry, por favor, ¿no podemos dejarlo ya?

Harry levantó una ceja.

- ¿Y yo qué? El único que ha disfrutado aquí has sido tú.

- Bueno….si me desatas te haré lo mismo. ¿Sí?

- Je…no, no, de eso nada, Malfoy. No vas a convencerme.

- Pero…¡au!

Harry había metido un segundo dedo como respuesta. Draco había vuelto a ponerse rígido. 

- Si no te relajas, te haré daño…venga, se bueno, rubito…anda…piensa que sería peor si lo tuvieras que hacer con Nott… o Crabbe…

Al rubito en cuestión de repente le entró un ataque de risa histérica al escuchar eso y Harry cogió la oportunidad y se metió dentro de Draco. Estaba teniendo un Deja-veu, peor al revés.

Draco dejó de reírse y le miró con sorpresa y miedo. 

Harry respiró hondo, controlando su virilidad y que ésta nos e escapase de pronto.Miró a Draco y sonrió con preocupación.

- ¿Duele?

Draco respiró hondo y dejó de tensarse. No, no dolía mucho. Antes sí, pero porque tenía miedo. Ya no dolía. Negó con la cabeza. Harry asintió y se empezó a mover. Salió y entró en la cavidad lentamente mientars se apoyaba en las rodillas de Draco, que estaban a la altura de sus hombros. Al final acabó apoyándolas contra el rubio y siguió con un poco más de fuerza. Venga, tenía que encontrar…

- ¡Aaahhh!

Oh, lo había encontrado.Volvió de nuevo a embestir en ese punto. Draco volvió a gemir y le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Bien. Harry se dedicó todo el tiempo a profundizar en esa zona, mientras el rubio sentía cosas extrañas que nunca antes había sentido y se preguntaba si no sería magia. No podía entender cómo se podía correr dos veces seguidas en tan poco tiempo, pero ya notaba que su cuerpo se lo pedía y esta vez era más fuerte.

- Ha..Harry…ahh…ahh..

Harry no respondió, solo sonrió forzado, pues él estaba sintiendo algo parecido. Aumentó las embestidas con rapidez, sin hacer caso de los gemidos y se corrió al mismo tiempo que Draco.

Cuando dejaron de ver estrellitas, Harry se desplomó en el cuerpo del rubio. Las cadenas desaparecieron.

Estuvieron un rato recuperando la respiración, hasta que Draco, al fin libre, abrazó a Harry y lo cogió del pelo, obligándole a mirarle.

- Mi turno.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos. En serio no podía creer que el rubio aún tiviese energías para….

Cuando de repente estuvo boca abajo con Draco encima comprendió que sí que tenía energías.

Draco se apartó el pelo de la cara y separó las piernas de Harry. Aún le dolía un poco el trasero, pero ya daba igual. No iba a dejar pasar esa noche sin poseer al moreno. Así que se dispuso…

- ¿Vas a hacerlo igual que la otra vez? – preguntó el Gryffindor levantando una ceja. El rubio entrecerró los ojos y miró a Harry a la vez que le cogía por debajo el pene con fuerza. Harry se estremeció. Draco le acarició la espalda con la otra mano y empezó a masturbarle igual que había hecho con él el Gryffindor. Al poco, Harry levantó las caderas, mirándole por encima del hombro, jadeante.

- Venga…ahh…se que siempre quieres tener la última palabra…ah…

Draco sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, pero empezó a penetrar a Harry mientras le masturbaba cada vez más rápido. Y al igual que le había pasado a él, cuando entraba a un determinado lugar, Harry se arqueaba el doble. Y ya no perdió más tiempo. La última vez lo había hecho pensando en sí mismo, esta vez, sin embrago, quiso hacer ver a Harry que él también sabía hacer las cosas…así que cuando Harry se iba a correr…paró.

- Cambio de postura – exigió el rubio. Y dio la vuelta a Harry, quedándose frente a frente. De nuevo comenzó el baile donde lo dejaron, de nuevo Harry gimió igual que antes, solo que Draco iba más rápido y también se iba a correr enseguida….pero también, al igual que antes, volvió a parar.

- No me gusta esta postura. Siguiente.

Esta vez Harry estaba encima de Draco y le miraba parpadeando.

- Muévete, muévete…- le apremió el rubio como si fuera obvio. Harry no podía creer lo descarado que era, así que partiéndose le culo (no literalmente, bueno, si, también) empezó a moverse arriba y abajo, con ritmo y fuerza, deprisa, cada vez más…

Draco cerró los ojos, ya dispuesto a dejarse llevar porque estaba a punto de estallar….

- Draco…

Harry se había parado y le miraba con una sonrisita.

Draco levantó una ceja.

- Me gustaba más la otra postura, la de antes.- dijo Harry. El rubio alzó ambas cejas y se encogió de hombros, volviendo a colocar a Harry abajo, mirándole. Esta vez le besó, con lengua, a la vez que le penetraba, despacio, para tardar en llegar al final…que vino casi de inmediato. Ambos gimieron. Harry había enredado sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio. Después del orgasmo, rompieron el beso para respirar. Se miraron, sonrieron cansados.

Draco salió de Harry, quien emitió un gemido de fastidio. El rubio respondió alzando una ceja. Harry solo sonrió y se quedó donde estaba, con los brazos abiertos.

- Ven.- dijo el moreno.

Draco sonrió y se abrazó a él, acurrucándose. Cogió la sábana rosa y tapó sus cuerpos con ella. Suspiraron. Se durmieron.

Felices. Al fin.

Ejem, si no os ha gustado, puedo seguir..o repetirlo.

(si hay muchas faltas de ortografia, es decir, que me he comido letras, decidlo)  
KAWORU


End file.
